All I want is you
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: "God, what do you want from me, Ezra?" She shouted out again, getting frustrated with the topic of it again. "I just want you." Ezra said in a barely audible whisper.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Montgomery. Can I speak to you for a moment?" Ezra Fitz asked his ex-girlfriend slash student slash girl he was still in love with. The students snickered, thinking there would be _a new English essay she had to do_, while Aria's friends cast wary looks to her. Aria nodded, and hugged her books tight to her chest as everyone left the classroom. The three girls, Hanna, Emily and Spencer blocked the window that was cemented into the door so what was going on inside of the room would not be present to be prying eyes.

"Hey." Aria said softly, sitting on a table attached to a chair, and hoisting her bag higher upon her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked her, and they caught each other's eyes, they stared for a moment, but Aria looked away, embarrassed.

"Better than I was, you?" He sighed, heavily.

"Round about the same. Can you come to my apartment later? We can talk." Aria sighed, and shook her head. "Please?" He said desperately.

"I broke up with you." She replied helplessly. She wanted very much to kiss him, and just have him in her arms. But, she couldn't do that. They are over. Done. Finished.

"Malcolm misses you."

"Ezra…" She trailed off, and looked at his chest. His muscles flexed nicely under the button-up shirt she had gotten him for his birthday. "I can't."

"We have to talk about this…" He trailed off this time, he didn't know what to say. "We have to talk about us."

"We are talking about this Ezra." Aria shouted, clearly frustrated.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"You've got a son," She said, her voice softer. "And you need a job, and you can have a family."

"I don't want them as family. Yes, Malcolm is my son, but I want you as family. You are the only family I have."

"God, what do you want from me, Ezra?" She shouted out again, getting frustrated with the topic of it again.

"I just want you." Ezra said in a barely audible whisper. Aria brought her knees up to her chest, which was difficult being on the small desk, and put her face in her hands. She let some tears slip, but didn't want Ezra to see her cry. He'd wipe them away with his thumb, and she would give up. She would take him back, when she knew she couldn't. "I don't care if we have to have the student-teacher affair again or if we can't go outside holding hands, or hole up in my apartment and eat Chinese takeout and the three things I can cook. All I want is you. I still love you, I have always loved you." She sniffled at Ezra's little speech. She took her head out of her hands, and wiped away the tears, herself. Something she had been used to the past week.

"Why are you making this so hard?"

"Because I love you, and I want to do everything in my power to get you back. Because you are the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that."

"I can't mess this up for you, Ezra. I've messed up two jobs for you, and I know I can't do it again."

"I don't care about this stupid job. All I care about is you. I don't want this job if it means I can't be with the love of my life."

"I'm sorry, Ezra. But I'm dating someone. More like a rebound, I think it will take a long time to get over you. If I ever can."

"I don't think I can ever get over you."

"I'm really sorry." Aria said, slipping off the desk, and moving slowly towards Ezra. Ezra looped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They breathing hot on each other's neck.

"One last time." Ezra breathed out, and they thought they would share just a chaste kiss. But no, hands were in hair, cupping faces, and around waists bringing the two people closer to one another. Someone barged into the classroom, and the two people didn't notice it, until he shouted.

"Get away from her." Jake, Aria's new 'boyfriend' roared, the couple shot apart, but Ezra still had her hands around her waist. Jake pulled on Aria, and pushed her to the nearest wall. A series of gasps and 'Oh My Gods' came from the three girls who instantly rushed to Aria, and checked her over.

"Do not dare touch her again." Ezra said coldly, staring into Jake's eyes.

"You're just her teacher. You just kissed my girlfriend."

"But, I'm also her ex-boyfriend who loved her, and hates to see her get hurt, and would do anything to protect her." Jake made a move to go to Aria, murder in his eyes. Ezra pushed him into a table, knowing that he couldn't live with himself if Aria got hurt. Spencer and Ezra shared a look, she nodded, and the three girls took a hysterical Aria out of the room.

"I'm her boyfriend, she doesn't love you anymore, and you can't do anything about it. You can't make any decisions for her. She loves me." Jake shouted at him. _Thank god it was lunch_, Ezra thought.

"She told me you're her rebound, and that she still loves me." Jake started walking out of the classroom, but Ezra spun him around by the wrist. But, what Ezra didn't expect was a right hook to his lip. He threw a right hook at Jake's eye. "If you ever lay a finger on Aria again, I will make you very sorry." Jake shook his wrist out of Ezra's tight hold, and walked out of the door situated at the back of the classroom. The four girls entered, and Aria ran to hug him. Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist, and she slung her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Ouch." Hanna said, noticing the slight cut on his lip given by Jake's punch.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Ezra said, and Aria looked up to investigate his lip. She glared at him. "It's not as bad as it looks." He said, this time with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"That's the second time you've got punched because of me." Aria said, annoyed that he got punched again, because of her.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Emily said, and Hanna, Spencer and Emily left to give the couple more privacy. Aria fell back into his arms, and hugged him tightly. He didn't want to do the same in case he hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked, as he breathed in her strawberry scented hair.

"I'm okay-ish. I've got a head-ache, and my back hurts a bit." Aria mumbled.

"Shall I take you back to my apartment?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"I won't let him hurt you, Aria. I love you too much to let him hurt you."

"I love you too." Aria said, looking up to stare into Ezra's brown eyes. And they both knew from that moment, as long as they loved each other, everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria woke up from another nightmare, and bolted upright on Ezra's bed, and breathing heavily. Ezra took his eyes away from his laptop to look at Aria. Her knees were up to her chin, and her face was buried in them. Her body was shaking. He got up from the chair, walked over to his bed, and sat down on it. He picked her up, and placed her gently on his lap. "Another nightmare?" He whispered soothingly in her ear, and she nodded her head. "What was it about?"

"I can't tell you." She whispered, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to, so badly, but I can't." He breathed in, and started rubbing circles on her back with his thumb.

"You can tell me anything, are you still scared of Jake?" She shook her head, as an indication of no.

"It's not just him who I'm scared of." She said into his chest. They were silent for a few moments. "I'm scared of what might happen if I tell you, or anyone else who doesn't know. I'm petrified every time my phone rings, and what they'll do next, to me or the girls." Ezra swallowed. Secretly praying that what she was telling him wasn't true.

"Who's they, babe?"

"-A." Ezra fought the urge to put her down on the bed, and punch the wall. "-A is back." Ezra sighed heavily, and adjusted Aria's sitting position so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"How long?"

"You know when Ali's body was taken." She wasn't going to spill the beans about _that night_ when they were at the graveyard. It was a secret between her and the other three girls. Ezra nodded. "Well, we got a text saying show me your boobs. We thought it was a joke, but it wasn't. We knew that when Spencer's Mum called the lake house in the morning saying Ali's body was stolen. And, it's been carrying on ever since."

"Did –A put you in the box." Aria nodded.

"-A was the person who put me in the box, and anything bad that happened since this year's labour day was probably –A's doing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did it to protect you, you have to understand that. I couldn't get you hurt. I can't let you get hurt."

"You could've told me, Aria."

"No I couldn't. I had to keep you safe, but it's only fair you know."

"Why's it only fair I know." Aria sighed, and looked down at her hands.

"Because Paige, Caleb and Toby know. But, in all fairness Paige almost died, and Caleb was shot."

"Then what about Toby?"

"Well, I don't know about him yet. Emily and Spencer believe him, it's just me and Hanna are unconvinced."

"What do you mean unconvinced."

"Spencer found out on their anniversary that Toby was –A, and then the whole lodge incident happened."

"What is the lodge incident may I ask?" Aria sniffled.

"I don't know it exactly, but Spencer joined the –A team, and then we went to the lodge because they wanted this to be all over, they set the lodge on fire, but Spencer wasn't in the lodge. She was in the woods with Toby. Mona was in the lodge with us, and we passed out. Hanna, Mona and Spence saw Ai. But Em and I didn't." They were silent, as she relived the horror of that night. "We came back to Rosewood, and opened the trunk to Wilden's trunk, where a dead pig was. Then the next day we found Wilden, and he's dead." She trailed off, and rubbed her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, all that matters is I know now, and I'll protect you."

"Ezra. Please Don't. I can't have you getting hurt."

"I can't have you getting hurt. Like today, he hasn't done anything like that before, has he?" Aria grew silent, and closed her eyes. "Aria?" He said, his voice in a softer tone. "He has, hasn't he?" She nodded her head in his chest, and he brought her closer to him.

"I wouldn't kiss him, and then he slapped me." Ezra lifted her face up so he could examine her cheek, but there was no trace. "I-I slathered it with concealer. I'll go take it off to show you." Aria scurried off to the bathroom, and took off her make-up with the make-up remover she had stashed in his bathroom. She came out with a purple cheek, and pale face.

"Lay down, I'll put some ice on it." She did as she commanded, and he went off to get ice. "When did it happen?"

"A few days ago, I didn't tell anyone."

"You should've." Aria nodded, as Ezra came back over with the ice. She winced, as he carefully put it on her swelled cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"It stings."

"It'll get better, I promise."

…

"J-J-Jake w-w-what are you doing here?" Aria stuttered. She was walking into school, but Jake pulled her, hard, by the wrist so she would talk to him.

"I'm starting a new karate class here, after school." Jake replied, folding his top lip over his bottom lip.

"Why? I thought it was going great down at the place where you work."

"I'm keeping an eye on you here, so that teacher won't get in the way."

"Way of what?"

"Us." Jake captured his lips with Aria's, and forced his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ezra passed by, stopping when he saw my arms around Jake's neck. He bit his bottom lip, and we kept our gaze. Jake pulled away from the hug, and saw Ezra looking at me. "Oi! What are you looking at?" He shouted to Ezra.

"Nothing." Ezra replied, smiling weakly at me, his eyes pleading for an explanation. I shrugged.

"Keep walking." Jake roughly kissed Aria's forehead, and it made her stomach churn. God, she hated Jake. "Let's go to my apartment."

"I've got school. I can't miss it for a whole day." He chuckled.

"It will only be half a day, come on. Just us."

"There is no us."

"Yes there is, Aria. We're not done until I say we are, and if you break up, I'll expose your affair with a certain English teacher." He whispered in her ear, and dragged Aria to his car. They began the journey of the excruciatingly awkward car journey to Jake's apartment.

…

Spencer, Hanna and Emily walked into Ezra's classroom, right before the bell went off. He was busy grading some papers that had to be done for fifth period, and being distracted last night with Aria he couldn't or wouldn't do them.

"Ez-Mr Fitz?" Emily said, getting Ezra to look up from his desk.

"You can call me Ezra you know?" He replied, and the girls nodded their heads.

"Do you by any chance know where Aria is, we can't find her, and we're kinda worried." Spencer said.

"She's with Jake."

"I thought you guys got back together." Hanna said.

"That's what I thought too, but apparently not, and I have no idea where she is with Jake."

"Okay, thanks Ezra." Emily said.

"Bye girls." The girls exited the classroom, saying goodbyes over their shoulders.

…

"Jake, no, I don't want to do this." Aria said, as Jake lifted her shirt up over her head. "Please, Jake, you don't want to do this." She pleaded.

"I told you, Aria. We're not done, until I say we are, or I will expose your secret." Jake whispered in a deep tone into her ear. He unbuttoned her jeans, and slipped off her pants, roughly. _Nothing like Ezra,_ Aria thought. "Unbutton my jeans." Aria didn't do what he said, and he held her wrist tightly until she whimpered, and followed his command. She took off his boxers, as he unclasped her bra.

Aria Montgomery is a victim of rape.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Montgomery. Can you stay behind, please? I want to talk to you about our assignment you handed in." Mr. Fitz asked her. The bell had just rang, and Aria jumped out of her seat, heading straight for the door, but did not succeed at escaping.

"Yes, Mr Fitz." Aria replied.

"Are you alright? You seem off. Not yourself." Aria didn't know what to say. Of course she wasn't okay, and she didn't know whether to lie. She was raped yesterday, and then she rushed home to do a pregnancy test. Thankfully, it was negative. So, were the other two. Aria had only done her eyes today, eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara, and concealer to cover up her bruise. Apart from that, that was it. She put pumps on, instead of heels, and she wore a long sleeve shirt, and jeans. "He's done something, hasn't he?" Ezra said, in a soft tone, and leaning against his desk. He didn't want to break her, but he didn't know she already was. Aria slowly nodded her head, and dropped it. "What did he do?"

"It's fine. It's really stupid, and it doesn't matter." It didn't matter, well to Aria anyway. That's what she thought, but it mattered to Ezra. Anything including her mattered to Ezra. He wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to think of it again.

"Aria, tell me."

"I told you it doesn't matter. I've dropped it, you should too."

"Tell me what he did, and I'll drop it." Aria shook her head, indicating no.

"You won't, I know you inside and out, and I know you won't drop this of all things, you won't drop it."

"Tell me. Please." He begged, Aria sighed, and rubbed her forehead.

"Yesterday morning, he made me kiss him, he slipped his hand under my shirt, I didn't want to kiss him, but he hurt me. That's it." She lied. "Drop it, it's nothing."

"Fine! I'll drop it, but I swear to god if he hurts you again."

"He won't." Ezra raised his eyebrows at her. "Ezra. I said its fine." A silence passed between them, and Aria escaped the classroom. She sighed heavily, and walked down the steps to the school. She made it to her car, when Hanna stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hanna asked, wanting to know why she was running away from everyone, and blowing everyone off all of a sudden.

"Home!" Aria replied, annoyed at Hanna's stubbornness.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened between you and Ezra." Aria was silent, and looked at her black pumps. "So you make up with him in the classroom, go back to his apartment, then the next day you bunk school to spend the day with Jake."

"I know that, Hanna. Why aren't you in class?"

"Caleb's back, he just texted me, and I'm going to spend the rest of the day with him."

"Well, you know, go spend the day with him, I'm fine."

"No you're not, and you're probably going to go see Jake."

"I'm not. Now just let me go home." Hanna sighed.

"Why are you shutting everybody out, huh? You can tell us three girl anything. What happened? Now just go spend time with someone who actually pushed you against a wall. Something that Ezra would never do." Hanna said, and Aria let some tears slip. Hanna noticed, and before she could say anything Aria ran to the girl's bathroom, and gripped her hands to the sink. Hanna ran after her, and into the bathroom, where she saw a hysteric Aria. One she'd never seen before. Sure, Aria had cried, but not like this, not like this for a long time. "Aria what's wrong?" Aria cried even harder, and Hanna wrapped her arms around her tiny friend.

"Everything." Aria stuttered out, her sobs escalating, and taking over the whole of the girl's bathroom. "There's Ezra, and Jake, and all the –A drama on top of this." Hanna rubbed Aria's back.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Hanna whispered, and Aria shook her head. "It's okay, you know."

"No it's not, it's not okay, and nothing will ever be okay." Aria erupted into more sobs, and Hanna hugged her friend tighter.

"I'm gonna go get Ezra, okay. Because I think you need him right now. So, I want you to stay right here." Aria nodded, and Hanna gently let go of Aria, speed-walking out of the girl's bathroom, and towards Ezra's classroom. She knocked on the door, and burst into the classroom.

"Miss Marin, can I help you?" Mr Fitz asked, and Hanna quickly thought up an eye.

"I need to ask you an urgent homework question?" Her voice laced with worry. In any other occasion Ezra would've declined, but the worry in his voice frightened him. He nodded, and they both walked out of the classroom. "Just follow me." Hanna said, before he could even ask what was going on.

"Hanna what's going on?"

"I have no idea, but Aria's in the bathroom, sobbing, and she won't tell me what's going on, and we both know, you're the only person she'll have the guts to tell."

"Like, is this big?"

"I think so, I don't know. I haven't seen her like this since…" A silence between them as they hurriedly walked down the hall, Hanna's heels clacking on the cold hard floor. "I don't know what you know." Ezra cut her off.

"I know about –A. Aria told me, but she doesn't want me getting involved."

"Then you should stick by her word, I mean it, Aria means it, just don't get involved, unless we ask you too. Because this is messed up mother fuckin' shit we're dealing with here, because Em and I sure as hell don't want Caleb and Paige, involved, and they've almost died. Now go in, and get Aria back, because I swear to god I can't deal with her moaning anymore," she said, and held open the bathroom door for Ezra where Aria was on her knees, her hands clutching the edge of the sink, and her head rested against the sink, still crying her eyes out.

"Oh my god." He whispered, and rushed into the bathroom, and kneeled down on the floor beside her. Hanna moved inside the bathroom, blocking the door, so no one could come in. She sent a text to Caleb, and watched the interaction. "Hey Aria. I'm here, I'm here." Ezra whispered to her, kneeling on the bathroom floor. She sobbed even harder, and rested her head on his chest. He gently stroked her head, occasionally kissing the top of her crown.

"Ezra." Aria squeaked out, and breathed in and out. The images of last night's events kept flashing through her mind. Jake forcing Aria to kiss him. Him taking off her top, bra, trousers, panties. Her – being forced – to take all his clothing off. Jake forcing Aria to close her eyes, not push him off her, threatening to tell everyone about their relationship.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Ezra whispered, and Aria sniffed. She clung to his green sweater vest, as he rocked her gently back and forth. A loud sob escaped from her throat, followed by more sobs, spiralling downwards in sound.

"He forced me…" She stuttered out, and clung to his chest even harder. Once again, Ezra felt the urge to punch the wall.

"Forced you to what?" He asked, afraid of the answer, of what she might say. Of what would happen to them. She breathed in once again, and clung to his vest tighter.

"To have sex," she breathed out, and sobbed even harder. She slid down, so her head was placed on his lap, Ezra reached for her hands which were joined together, and held them in his own, rubbing the pad of his thumb around her hands.

"Aria. Listen to me, we're going to go to the police about this, and we're gonna get this sorted out, and you won't see him again."

"I can't go and see the police Ezra. I can't," she stuttered out.

"Why not?"

"Because Jake threatened our relationship, and I can't put you in jail."

"I'll quit."

"No! That is the last think you'll do, you've got a son, and you need this job."

"I'll get a job at Hollis. They offered me one, I still haven't replied in case…" He trailed off.

"They'll arrest you."

"Aria, remember Wilden's dead. And, we like the new cop. He seems nice." Hanna said, reminding Aria about the new cop, which the girls all thought was totally hot.

"I know that, but, it's a fear." Aria muttered.

"I love you, Aria. Nothing will change that." Ezra whispered quietly in her ear, and kissed her crown.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ezra, you can't come. It's the last thing you're going to do." Aria said to her boyfriend.

"Aria, I'm your boyfriend, and you got raped."

"No!" She shouted at him. "Don't say that word."

"Sorry." She shrugged, and sat down on his bed. "I just want you to be okay in there." He sat down on the bed next to her, and wrapped an arm around his petite girlfriend.

"I know, and I will be. The girls are coming with me, and the new cop is really nice. He's nicer than Wilden, and he looked through our files, and he knows what we've been through, and said Wilden especially picked on us, so we think he's good news." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Should I be scared?" Ezra joked, and Aria chuckled.

"If anything Caleb should be, Hanna ranted on about how his voice was sexy, and that it fit him perfectly, and how she'd like to see what's under his suit."

"You said you wouldn't say anything." Hanna screamed from outside the apartment. The girls were waiting there to go to the police station. The couple chuckled.

"Only if you come back here straight away, and tell me everything that happened." Ezra said.

"I will, and thank you for being so good about this."

"I should be saying that to you." Aria scoffed.

"I had eight nightmares last night, and you couldn't even sleep." Ezra kissed the top of her head.

"It was worth it, and I know you might kill me for saying this, but if it does get worse: I want you to go to a therapist dealing with these special issues." Aria nodded. "Are you mad at me for saying that?"

"I don't know. Like, if it does get worse, it might be for the best." Ezra kissed her head again. "I need to go. I want to get this over and done with."

"Okay, what if they ask about us?" Ezra asked, as they got up from his bed.

"We'll think of a lie." Aria answered, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be alright." She whispered in his ear.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." Ezra pulled away, and brushed his lips lightly on hers. Aria's hand moved to the back of his head, to deepen the kiss. He did as she commanded, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ezra slid his hand to the hem of her shirt, but she jerked back a bit, and Ezra pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's just…" She trailed off, and Ezra cupped her face.

"It's fine, we'll wait." Aria wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Thank you. I'm just not ready yet." Ezra wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Its fine, babe. It's understandable, now I want you to go and get that son of a bitch in jail." Aria chuckled, and kissed him goodbye.

…

"W-W-Why is Jake here?" Aria stuttered, as they walked into the Rosewood Police Department.

"Ah, Aria. Just the person I wanted to see." Detective Holbrook said, pacing over to Aria. "Seems as if you had an affair with a teacher." Aria was silent, as her face scrunched up, trying not to cry.

"What do you mean? She didn't have an affair with a teacher." Spencer said, nonchalantly. Holbrook turned on his heel to face Jake.

"You know, it's a felony to lie to a cop."

"I didn't lie officer. Ask the stupid bitch yourself." Jake screamed, and Hanna pulled a frightened Aria behind her.

"Apologise to the young lady now. You do not treat a lady that way."

"I'm not apologising." Jake said, and Holbrook raised his eyebrows. "Sorry." Jake replied coldly, not meaning it. "And, I've got pictures." He threw a peach-coloured file onto a desk, and the officer picked it up and flicked through it. He tucked it under his arm.

"Aria, can I speak to you for a moment alone." Aria nodded, and followed Holbrook to his office, and sat down.

"It's a nice change from the interrogation room." She said, looking at the file which could ruin her life. His life. Their life.

"Yeah, it's less depressing." He replied, and he opened up the file to show Aria the pictures. "I just want to ask you a few basic questions." Aria nodded.

"Did you or did you not sleep with this man?" Aria shook her head. "Are you positive? Based on the information you give me, he might not be in trouble."

"I slept with him." Silence filled the room, and Aria's eyes filled with tears. "I love him."

"So he didn't rape you." Aria burst out crying at just the word rape. She didn't like the fact she was raped. She was fine with the word before. But, now she was a victim. She just couldn't listen to that word. It reminded her of that night. Holbrook moved around his desk, and kneeled in front of Aria. "Did he or did he not rape you?" Aria looked up, mascara running down her cheeks, and her eyes red.

"He's not the one who raped me." Aria replied, in a broken voice. "And don't say that word. I hate that word."

"Aria I need to know. Who was the person who sexually abused you?" Holbrook said, careful with his words.

"The person who gave you the photos of me in bed with my boyfriend." Gabriel Holbrook nodded, and returned to his chair.

"Is this what you came here about?" She nodded, and wiped away her tears. "Can I ask you about the photos?" Aria nodded once again. "Based on the information you give me, he won't go to prison. Is this man your teacher?"

"Yeah, he is."

"When did you sleep with him?"

"When he got fired from Rosewood High." It wasn't a complete lie. He hadn't been fired yet, but he did quit the next day.

"He's still working there though."

"No, he quit his first job, then he worked at Hollis for a bit, and then three weeks ago he got a job offer at Rosewood High, and I broke up with him."

"You said you're still seeing him."

"We just got back together the other day, I was crying in the bathroom, because of what happened, and he came in, and comforted me. Please, don't arrest him. I love him. If anything send me away to England or China."

"Have you had sex with him while he was your teacher?" Aria shook her head. "Alright, he won't get arrested. But, what would you like to do with Jake?"

"I don't know, what I can physically do?"

"Well, you can either arrest him, or have a restraining order. I suggest the latter." Aria nodded.

"Can I have him arrested please?"

"Do you have proof?" Aria nodded, and breathed in. She hadn't shown Ezra this or the girls. She stood up, pulled up her sleeves, and her shirt just up to bra. Bruises covered her arms, varying different colours. Sure Ezra knew about those bruises. But, he didn't know about the large purple one on the right side of her rib cage, and the light bluey-green one on the top of her hipline.

"Is this good enough proof?" He nodded, examining her bruises.

"How do I know these aren't from your boyfriend?"

"Because he wouldn't do that. Ask Hanna, Emily and Spencer. He wouldn't even hurt a fly." She replied, quickly.

"Alright, what is Jake's job?"

"He's a karate teacher." Holbrook nodded his head, and wrote down a few things on a piece of paper.

"When did the abuse start?"

"A day after I started going out with him. He would always hurt me, then the gentleman would return. It carried on like that, then he started forcing me to kiss him. Then he abused me, and yeah." He nodded his head again. He nods a lot, Aria observed.

"Based on the information you gave me, he'll be given a year, on sexual abuse and harassment. But, I still recommend a restraining order." Aria nodded, and smiled. "And with your relationship. I'll condone it. With what you've been through, and I can see that you love him, and believe it or not, I'm a sucker for romance." Aria chuckled, raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know. Just as long as you don't have sex with him until you graduate, because it's still illegal." Aria nodded.

"Thank you Officer Holbrook." He smiled at her, lead her out his office, and to her friends.

"Are you staying permanently at your boyfriends? And by that, do you spend a lot of time there." Aria nodded. "Can I have the apartment number, so I can call you when the papers for the restraining order have come through?"

"Sure." Aria wrote down the apartment number on a slip of paper he handed her, and left the precinct with her best friends.

…

"How was it?" Ezra asked, before she could even say hi. He got up from the couch, and wrapped his arms around Aria's tiny frame. Aria chuckled, and let his body engulf hers.

"It went really well. Jake's been arrested for nine months, and a suggested restraining order. The detective will condone our relationship, because he's a sucker for romance, I've been through a lot, and he can see I love you. We just can't have sex until I graduate, but I don't think I'll be ready before that." Aria replied, somewhat muffled because she was facing his chest.

"Whoa, never thought a cop would like our relationship." Aria chuckled.

"I didn't either, but somehow we always beat the odds."

"I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra. And, I'm happy you took me back, I thought you were dating Maggie."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Aria pulled away from the hug, and sat down on the leather couch.

"Wilden's funeral. You were with her, and then you looked away from me."

"Malcolm wanted to go to a friend's house after karate, we only had one car, and then she came in with me. And, I looked away from you because I knew I'd probably just cry, and just kiss you in front of Hackett, and I knew I couldn't do that."

"No, we couldn't, but I'd kinda like to do that at Graduation."

"I'd love to see his face, it would be utterly horrified." Aria chuckled, and smiled.

"You know, I kinda miss the old us. Holing up in your apartment, eating Chinese food, watching old movies, and just in general."

"I think we're gonna get the old us back. I mean I'm your teacher again, and we know for sure, nothing's going to split us apart this time. Not the fact you're I high school or I'm your teacher. Or the age difference. Nothing will break us up this time." He rested his forehead against Aria's and she smiled.

"Do you wanna order Chinese food?" He chuckled.

"Always."

**Hope you guys like this chapter. The reviews are just overwhelming, and to the guest I didn't know that you had to wait three weeks, don't know anything about pregnancy yet I'm writing a different story about pregnancy. **

**Bye Dolls**


	5. Chapter 5

_He was there. Walking towards her, slowly. It was taking forever. She wanted it done with. She wanted her bruises already. It was causing more pain for her to see him walking slowly towards her. Seeing the anger in his eyes, his fists clenching. He approached her, and stopped, barely an inch away from her. He raised his left hand, and slapped her in the right side of her face. She bent over in pain, but he took his hand, and connected it strongly with her wrist. She screamed with pain. _

Aria Montgomery shot up from her sleeping position, stirring her boyfriend with the sudden action. It was the tenth nightmare she had had about Jake that night. Of course, she didn't wake Ezra, she didn't want to, she couldn't bring herself to wake his peaceful sleeping body sometimes emitting small laughs. She didn't want him to worry. She brought her legs up to her chest, and slid her shirt covered arm over her forehead which was glistening with sweat. She sighed, and Ezra opened his eyes slightly. He gently sat up in his bed, and put an arm around his girlfriend. She leaned into him, and shut her eyes. Savouring the moment. She didn't do it enough. He didn't either.

"I think I should." Aria whispered, and ran her fingers delicately up and down his chest.

"Think you should what?" Ezra replied, confused at what she was implying.

"A therapist. I think it would be good for me." In the least, Ezra was shocked. He never thought she would want to go, he thought she'd be screaming at him. He never thought that she would want to go.

"Are you sure? You don't have too. I only said it might be good for you." He started running his fingers up and down her arm.

"We didn't want to go to Dr. Sullivan at first, but she helped us, even if we didn't realize it. So, I think it will be good for me."

"Alright, if you think it will be fine, I'm with it."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she said in a softer tone, and he pulled them both down onto the bed, wrapping his arms securely around Aria's waist.

…

"Don't say that word." Aria said for the fifth time. She was in a therapist office, in Philly. She was already annoyed at the person sitting in the chair. Her name was Rose. It was one of those places where you called the therapists by their first names. Aria didn't get it, nor did Ezra, they just booked an appointment straight away.

"Aria. You've got to learn to hear that word. You can't be afraid of it." Rose said, and Aria shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just can't listen to that word. If _you_ were…" She trailed off. "You would be afraid of that word too."

"I would be, but I would learn to deal with it, because I know that is what I would have to do to improve." Aria nodded her head.

…

"Alright, today we are starting a new topic. Poetry." Mr. Fitz said, writing poetry on the chalkboard. The class groaned, while Aria smiled. She loved poetry. "We're starting off with 'My True Love Hath My Heart' by Sir Philipp Sydney."

"Sir, why are we doing a poem that sounds like a romantic one?" A guy called Kyle asked.

"I have no idea, it's on the English Syllabus." Ezra replied, and handed out a book to everyone. "Turn to page twenty-six. Miss Montgomery can you read it?" Aria nodded.

My true love hath my heart, and I have his,

By just exchange, one for the other given.

I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss;

There never was a bargain better driven.

His heart in me, keeps me and him in one,

My heart in him, his thoughts and senses guides;

He loves my heart, for once it was his own;

I cherish his because in me it bides.

His heart his wound received from my sight;

My heart was wounded with his wounded heart;

For as from me on him his hurt did light,

So still methought, in me his hurt did smart:

Both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss,

My true love hath my heart and I have his.

"If you guys look into it closely, and read between the lines. What does it represent?" Ezra asked the class. The same hands went up. Spencer's. Arias. A few other people who were surprisingly good at English. "Miss Hastings, what do you think it represents?"

"I think it represents doomed love. That something happened, but they still love each other after everything, and don't want to give up." Spencer replied, and Ezra nodded.

"Exactly, does anyone else have anything to add to what Spencer just said?" Hands went down, apart from Aria's. "Miss Montgomery, what would you like to add?"

"I think it also represents doomed love. That one of the insignificant others had something that had made their relationship not what it used to be, but even through all the drama, they might be hurt by the action, they still love each other."

"Exactly what it means. Well done Miss Hastings, and Miss Montgomery." The bell rang, the students got up, and started packing their bags. "Your homework assignment is to write about a doomed love. It can be real life or from a TV show. Due tomorrow." The class groaned once again, they all scurried out of school eager to get home to play video games or hang out with friends. It left Aria and Ezra in the classroom. The classroom where they began.

"If I could guess, that poem kinda resembled us. You having a son, both of us hurt by the fact we had both kept secrets, but we kinda do love each other, a lot." Aria said, sitting on her desk, watching him pack up. He chuckled.

"Yeah it did, and I didn't even choose it." He replied, smiling. "Still coming over to mine?"

"Actually, no," she started with a slight smile. Disappointment showed on his face. "I'm spending all evening at my boyfriend's apartment. We're gonna eat Chinese food, and have a make-out session on the couch."

"I hope that goes well for you." They both chuckled. "My girlfriends coming over to my apartment, maybe I'll see you."

"Yeah, you will."

…

Aria Montgomery was straddling her boyfriend on his leather sofa in an intense make-out session. She placed her palm flat onto his naked chest, she ran her fingers up and down his abs, and pulled away from the kiss, looking at them. She got up from the couch, and stared at them. He chuckled at her. They weren't that well defined before were they, she thought to herself, and her nose scrunched up in confusion. He chuckled once again, and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Have you been working out?" Aria asked him, glancing downwards at his slightly swollen lips.

"What else was I supposed to do? I needed to look good for you if you came back to me." Ezra replied, brushing some of Aria's hair out her eyes.

"I'm sorry for walking away that day. It was just really hard, and it didn't feel like it was us. I'm sorry. I'm always blaming you for giving up on us easily when we could've fought, but I didn't fight for us."

"It's okay, I understand," he laced their fingers together, "It was hard for you, and I shouldn't have put you into that situation."

"You didn't. Wes did." She kissed his lips gently, and moved her free hand to his hair, as he kissed back, bringing them down onto the couch so Aria was lying on top of him, and he was underneath her.

"You really should be doing your English homework." Ezra said into the kiss, and she chuckled, and pulled away from the kiss laughing.

"Oh god." She murmured, laughing. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I thought I already was." Ezra smirked, and both their gazes moved to each other's swollen lips. Ezra swiftly captured her lips in his, and ran his fingers gently along her back.

"You really should be though," he teased, and she pulled away laughing once again.

"I should be, shouldn't I?" He nodded, but he didn't think she'd actually do it. "Better get it out the way then." She winked at him, got her laptop from the coffee table, and moved onto the chair next to the couch. He whined.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." She chuckled.

"Well, if you're my teacher again, I guess I gotta work hard to make you happy."

"You don't need to work hard."

"In class I do, because I swear to go, one look, and I'm distracted."

"Yeah, because you don't just stop and stare in front of the beautiful girl two rows from the window, and then all the students are just like what." Aria chuckled.

"I missed the bell, a few days ago, Hanna had to kick me. Stop distracting, I need to do this."

"Alright, but we're ordering Chinese food, we got a bit carried away."

"A bit, I would say a lot."

…

A knock on the door sounded at the same time Aria shut her laptop, they chuckled, and Ezra got up to answer the door. He came back with the Chinese, and put a movie in. Aria moved to the couch, and opened up her Chinese order.

"What movie did you put in?" Aria asked.

"The Great Gatsby."

"Good, I haven't seen it yet. Have you?"

"No, and I'm shocked that you haven't seen it."

"I'm shocked you haven't either. It's one of your favorite books."

"I thought I should've seen it with you, it didn't feel right otherwise to go without you." Aria moved closer to her boyfriend.

"That's the same reason I didn't go."

**AN Hoped you liked the newest installment of All I want is you. Review Please**

**Bye Dolls**


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra Fitz leant back in his wooden chair, grading papers his senior class had handed in earlier that day. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. It had been a long day. Aria had once again been tossing and turning all night, waking up Ezra; he didn't mind it though. Then he bumped his pinkie toe into his coffee table. Then the classes were especially hyper today, and they wouldn't quiet down. In the teachers' lounge they had ran out of coffee so he had nothing that could keep his eyes open. At the moment just four more essays left. Spencer Hasting's. Hanna Marin's. Emily Fields. And Aria Montgomery's. He had no idea what they were about, but was somewhat looking forward to them. He sighed again, and picked up the red pen and Spencer Hastings essay.

_I don't think I should be writing this down on paper. Nor should I be handing it into my English class. An English essay – for me – would usually be easy. Yet this one isn't. It isn't about a TV show, but sometimes I think my relationship is one. Somehow through all the secrets and lies we've told each other, we still keep beating the odds. But, I still can't get the little feeling out of my stomach that he's hiding even more. He's hidden almost too much from me, taking me to breaking point. Finding him in my kitchen, me thinking he was dead, and eventually me going to Radley. Maybe I hid too much from him in the start, which caused him to betray me. My relationships almost in doomed love. Hell, it is…_

Ezra assumed her essay was about Toby being –A, and the fact that the secret and lies destroyed them, but they still love each other. Their love is doomed love, because she doesn't know if secrets and lies will destroy them again. He gave her an A. Next was Hanna's.

_Well, I guess it kinda all started when he went to California the first time to visit his Mum who he had found out about. It's been just going back and forth. He's been leaving then coming back. And, I can't shake the feeling that he's going to go there one day, and never come back. I know you know about –A because I told you, so I don't know if he's going to come back in one peace, never coming back, or being murdered there by –A. Sure, he said he has a good reason to come back, but it's his birth mother over there, and I'm just a high-school girl who he fell in love with. You could say its doomed love, but I don't really know what to call it. Ever since he got shot I thought he'd be there to stay, and he has, but it's annoying, he still goes back and forth, and he barely spends time with me when he comes back. I just don't know anymore, and that annoys me…_

Ezra once again assumed that Hanna's essay was about Caleb. Him going back and forth between state, and her wondering if he'll ever come back in different ways. He gave her an A. She was doing well in English at the moment, she was improving a lot from when he had first started. He put it on the pile of marked essays, and put Emily's in front of him.

_Hanna told me you know about –A, so I'll tell the story from there. I've had a hard time with love. First with Maya, her going to Tru north, and then she ran away once again wanting to get away from Rosewood. But, she never came back, just like Ali. I kinda feel stupid, for letting her go, and I feel even stupider for not realizing she was at the Kahn's Cabin instead of San Fran. Then with Samara, I don't know if I loved her, but because of –A, I stupidly let her go. Now, Paige. I love her. I'm sure about that, definitely. But, ever since –A she's been worried, and protective of me. And, to tell the truth it's getting annoying. I can't hang out with the girls or Toby without her having to know where I am. She avoided me for a while, and then we went back to normal. It was odd, and I seriously don't want to mess this up. I've messed up three of my relationships: Ali; Maya and Samara. I know I can't screw up another…_

Ezra guessed that Emily's was about the loves she lost, and the love she thinks might be slipping away from her. He noticed there were tear-stains on the piece of paper. He gave it an A. He wasn't giving A's out, because they had tough love lives and that they were his friends, but because they actually deserved it. They put emotion into the essays, which the others had shown a lack of. Other essays had been about their insignificant other cheating on them, and them still going back to them, or a TV couple they adored. But the three girls' essays were full of passion and emotion. He put Emily's on the pile, and settled his last essay in front of him. Aria Montgomery's essay. His girlfriend's essay.

_I know you're reading this last. You want some kind of stress relief after your long hours of marking, and then you come home to me and groan on about it before I capture my lips with yours and eat Chinese food, and be that couple we were before all the drama. When we were just teacher and student. Aria and Ezra. Two English nerds holing up in an apartment eating Chinese food, watching old movies, reading books, and being us.  
We've had a hard time with this relationship. We had to keep going, and we moved forward together. Yes, sometimes we gave up, but not for long. We always prevailed. Look at us now, we're back to where we started. The classroom. You're my teacher again, teaching me the wonders of English, and I'm your student. I think our relationship represents doomed love. It's almost Romeo and Juliet 2.0, my Dad doesn't like you, but we date in secret, and one day I'm gonna marry you, and we'll run off to New York. It represents doomed love just by the exterior of what we're called. The teacher and the student. If you read those five words, it seems like it's already doomed. And, maybe we are. Maybe we haven't noticed it yet, we're just living in the moment, or maybe by just a small chance, it's not. That we're going to live happily after ever. But, we both know, that it's not the case. Someone will come and throw an obstacle at us, whether it's your Mother, Wes, my Dad, Maggie, Noel, Jackie or Jason. Maybe we can't get around that obstacle, but maybe we can. We don't know, that's why we have doomed love. We don't know if it's ever going to work out, but we hope it will, and we pray that no one will get in the case. But, something is bound to always pop up and cause trouble. We love each other, and we're in a doomed relationship. You could be arrested. I could ruin my chances of going to New York University. We could break up, because it's too hard. That's what doomed love is. Not knowing what we're going to be doing after the havoc that is thrown our way. Not knowing if we're going to break up. Maybe it's doomed love, but it's also true love, and I want to think it never ends. _

Ezra already knew this was about him before he read about him. He was looking forward to Aria's essay ever since last night she was writing it in his leather chair with her feet propped up onto the coffee table, and he typing away furiously. He could see she was getting lost in writing it, it was taking over her emotions, it was one of the reasons he loved her. She could get lost in writing the simplest things, and not have a care in the world. Ezra was the only one who had read her writing, and kept telling her she should send it to a publisher. Aria, being the stubborn girl she is, always said no.

He marked it an A. Not because it was Aria's. Not because it was about him. Not because it was about them. Not because it was about the legendary affair of Aria and Ezra. But, because it as well-written, and it's a pretty good example of doomed love. He put it on the pile of marked essays, and started to pack up his bag.

…

"Hey babe." Aria called out to her boyfriend who had just opened the door. She was laying on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd still be here." Ezra said, throwing his bag and jacket onto the chair. He hovered himself above Aria. She gently captured his lips with hers, and pulled away.

"I wanted to stay here for tonight, if that's okay with you."

"You're always welcome here, but what did you tell your Dad?"

"I told him that I was staying at Ella's. I haven't told them yet."

"Do you want too? It's your decision."

"I don't know. Ella might press for details, I'm fine with just you and the girls knowing for now."

"Do you want to order Chinese food?"

"Yes, I do. I did all my homework, so I'm yours for the night."

"Even your English homework, because I seriously don't want to break another make-out session." Aria chuckled.

"I've still got a bit to do, that's only if he's okay with it." She whispered, and he smirked. He captured his lips in hers, she moved her hands to his hair, and he used his elbows to make him above her not on her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue enter, and he gently flipped them around. By the sudden action, Aria giggled, and continued to kiss him. A knock sounded on the apartment door, they both sighed. Aria got off him, and he went to get the door.

"Hey. Can you please take him? I know it's not your day, but please? It's urgent." Maggie said, shoving Malcolm towards Ezra, and walking off down the hallway. Aria sighed. She knew this was going to happen sometime. She just didn't want it to be soon.

"Hello Aria." Malcolm said, walking over to the coffee table, and taking out his toy cars.

"Hi Malcolm, how are you?" Aria replied, grabbing her phone.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine as well." Another knock sounded through the apartment, and Ezra got up to answer it. He came back with the Chinese food.

"Have you had dinner Malcolm?" Ezra asked, handing Aria her food. Malcolm nodded, and continued playing with his toy cars. "Would you like to watch some TV?"

"Yes please." Malcolm sat at the end of the sofa, next to Ezra, while I sat on the other side of him eating my Chinese. Ezra picked up the remote, and turned the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?"

"SpongeBob Squarepants." He turned on Spongebob Squarepants, and we watched it until Malcolm fell asleep.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know he would be coming." Ezra whispered, pulling Aria onto his lap.

"It's okay. I guess I'm going to have to live with it, and he's sweet. The only thing I'm scared of is that he might let something slip." Aria whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He doesn't know anyone, so we're safe." Ezra rested his forehead against hers, and gently kissed her nose.

"I guess we're back to where we started. Holing in this apartment."

"Three more months."

"And, I'll be getting my college results in a month. So scary." Ezra kissed her nose again. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"That where ever I get into college, we'll make this work, I don't want to give you up. Promise me that."

"I'll never let you go." Ezra held up his pinkie smiling. She smiled, and locked her pinkie with his. "Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys, this is your senior year. I have to be pushing you, otherwise you won't be prepped for your end of year exams." Mr Fitz said to the class, as he set another homework assignment. It was only to write a book review. "I'll give you a deal, if you can do this essay by tomorrow, there won't be any more homework for a week." The class agreed, and he went back to teaching about William Shakespeare's sonnets. "Does anyone know how many lines a sonnet has?" The same hands went up. "Miss Montgomery."

"Fourteen lines, and ten syllables per lines." Aria replied, and Ezra nodded his head.

"And, does anyone know what an Iambic Pentameter is?" Only two hands went up: Spencer's and Aria's. "Come on guys, this is eight grade. You should know this." A few more hands went up including Emily's. "Miss Fields."

"It describes a particular rhythm that the words establish in each line. That rhythm is measured in small groups of syllables." Emily replied.

"Yes, very well done. When we speak, our syllables are either stressed or unstressed. For example, the word remark consists of two syllables. "Re" is the unstressed syllable, with a weaker emphasis, while "mark" is stressed, with a stronger emphasis. In poetry, a group of two or three syllables is referred to as a foot. A specific type of foot is an iamb. A foot is an iamb if it consists of one unstressed syllable followed by a stressed syllable, so the word remark is an iamb. Pent means five, so a line of iambic pentameter consists of five iambs – five sets of unstressed syllables followed by stressed syllables."

"What does stressed or unstressed mean?" A jock asked the teacher, having no clue about poetry what so ever.

"Can anyone answer that question?" Ezra asked the class, and the same hands went up. "Miss Hastings."

"Stressed is a stronger emphasis, and unstressed is a weaker emphasis." Spencer replied.

"Exactly, and before the bell goes I would like to hand you back your essays." Ezra started to hand the essays back to the students. "May I say Miss Marin's, Miss Montgomery's, Miss Fields and Miss Hastings work were the best in the class, because they actually put emotion into it."

…

Like yesterday, Ezra Fitz leant back in his wooden chair. He sighed, and looked at his desk. He had a stack of twenty-nine marked papers about a day that changed your life. There was one left, and that essay was by Aria Montgomery. He had read everyone's, and once again, Hanna Marin's, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields were the ones that stuck out. And, he was sure that Aria's would too. Hanna's was about a day when Emily needed to call Maya, so she went up to Caleb and asked him to do something with Emily's phone. Spencer's was about a day she sat on Toby's porch tutoring him French, and realized he wasn't a bad guy. Emily's was about the day she found out she was gay, and about Maya. Other essays were about parents splitting up, a favourite TV show being aired, first date, a first kiss, but they still didn't put emotion in it like those three girls did. It didn't shock Ezra, the girls had been through a lot, but he didn't know that they would put all their pent up emotions on a piece of paper and hand it into their English teacher. But, they did spend quite a lot of time in those five months after the big –A reveal. So, they trusted him.

Ezra sat up straighter, and put the last essay in front of him. Aria Montgomery's essay, about a day that changed her life. He already had a feeling about what it was about, and it made him smile, that he was capable for changing her life. He started to read.

_I think the day that changed for my life would have to be the day I came back from Iceland. I looked in the mirror in my bedroom, one of the only things unpacked from my many boxes strewn across my bedroom floor. I looked at my reflection, and thought how much I had changed since the last time I was standing in front of my mirror. My brother was running around looking for his lacrosse kit to be in time for the new school years try outs. I said, I would take him to school, and then I drove off to a stuffy college bar called Snookers in Old Hollis. I walked in, and I sat down. I noticed a good-looking boy two barstools down, and I ordered a cheeseburger to go with my beer, which I wasn't even drinking. I turned my head to look at the notice board and saw a still missing poster of my best friend Alison Dilaurentis. The cute guy at the bar asked if I was alright, and I replied saying that I was a bit jetlagged. He asked me where I had been and I said Iceland. The man said that he liked Iceland, and he spent a bit of time writing in Reykjavik, I said I write too, and he asked if he could read some of my writing.  
I asked if he really wanted too, and soon he asked me what major I was taking. I think he thought that I was in college, and I thought he was too. I had no idea what the implication of the next year would bring to both of us, and the many sacrifices we would make. He didn't look old enough to look like he just got out of college. I said I was leaning towards English, and he said that's what he was teaching. A smile came on our faces, B-26 came on, and I accidentally said I love this song. He said the name of the song, and I smiled. I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and he asked if he could come with me. He was cute, so I thought why not. We ended up kissing on the bathroom counter. The next day, after we had exchanged numbers, it was my first day back at school in Rosewood. I bumped into my best friend Emily, and she said that she heard the English teacher was really hot. We walked into the classroom, and I took my usual seats. Two seats from the window. The new teacher came in, but I was writing down the date in my folder. He wrote his name on the board, turned around, and said Holy Crap. I looked up, and my eyes saw the man who I had made out with a day before.  
A year later, on our anniversary, he was the guy in the bar, two seats down from me. He was reading Ulysses, and had a glass of scotch in front of him. I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and he asked if he could come, I replied with of course. And as we were kissing, on the bathroom counter, in the stuffy college bar bathroom, the song that we had heard a year ago started playing.  
The day that changed my life is Labour Day. It is the day my best friend went missing. It is the day my best friend's body was found in her old house. But, it is also the day I met my soul mate in a bar. In other words. You. It's the day where we made out on a bathroom counter, my legs wrapped around yours, both looking at each other's lips, discussing books, and Iceland. _

Ezra smiled. He was right. Her essay was about him, and he loved that he had changed a tragic day for her into something special. He marked it an A, packed the essays up, and headed out of Rosewood High.

…

Aria Montgomery sat in Spencer's living room with her best friends, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Toby Cavanaugh and Caleb Rivers. Hanna was trying to persuade them that she can cook cake.

"You can't." Spencer said, chuckling.

"I can."

"You set fire to my kitchen." Aria said, and Toby and Caleb burst out laughing.

"I was twelve. But I can cook."

"Okay, go make some cake, against Toby." Emily said, and Hanna got up from her seat.

"I will accept that challenge, come on Cavanaugh." The next hour was them cooking food, Hanna asking for directions from Toby on how to make the cake, and trying not to set the Hastings kitchen on fire. "Oh god." Hanna moaned, collapsing on the floor.

"You've got to ice it yet." Caleb said, and Hanna slapped his leg.

"I'm never cooking again. That was hell."

"Wasn't that bad." Toby said.

"You can cook."

"You just admitted it yourself." Aria said, waggling her foot in Hanna's face.

"I think I admitted it when I was trying to cook, and then Mr Chef here just does it so damn professionally." The group chuckled, and the oven timer went off. "The results. Oh god." Hanna and Toby got up. "That's hot."

"You're supposed to put these on." Toby said, throwing her a pair of oven gloves.

"Can I eat them now?" Caleb moaned.

"You're just never full up." Emily said.

"It doesn't look very appetizing." Hanna said, and everyone crowded around her cake.

"Yeah, Toby wins this." Spencer said. "And, I think you put a tad too much sugar in."

"Ya think." Emily said.

"I'm gonna try it, but I'm scared too." Hanna said, and they chuckled. She got some spoons, and gave it to everyone. Caleb started digging into Toby's cake, and sat down onto the sofa. Hanna had a spoon of her cake. "Not that bad."

"Caleb! Don't eat it all." Emily whined, and grabbed a spoon, and started to eat Toby's cake. Toby held his arms out for Hanna.

"No, I don't want your pity hug." Hanna said, but Toby kept his arms open. Aria and Spencer chuckled, and Hanna moved in for a pity hug. "I hate pity hugs." She said, and she pulled away.

"I feel like I should try it." Aria said, she hesitated, but tried it. "Not bad."

"I told you guys I cook." Hanna said, jumping up and down.

"Toby can do it better." Caleb said, his mouth full of food. Emily put her hand under his chin, and shut it.

"Wanna pity hug?" Spencer asked Hanna in a baby voice, holding out her arms.

"Give your boyfriend one." Hanna replied, while Aria dug into the cake.

"I don't know why, but this is the kind of cake which you can't stop eating." Aria said, and they chuckled.

"Caleb! You asshole." Emily screamed. "He's eaten like half the cake."

"I want some." Spencer said, grabbing a spoon, and running over to the cake.

…

"I really want some cake." Caleb said, and they chuckled.

"You just had some." Toby said.

"Yeah, like an hour ago."

"Pig." Emily said.

"I'm a dude."

"So is Toby, but you don't see him eating like everything in sight." Aria said.

"Meh." Hanna's phone beeped, and she checked it through smiling.

"Guess we're all going to an All Time Low concert." Hanna screamed, and they all gasped, but Emily was jumping up and down.

"Like All time low the band." Toby said, and Hanna nodded.

"I signed up for a competition, and I won, bitches. We're all going Friday Night. No excuses." Hanna screamed the last part.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to go to an All Time Low concert?" Aria said. "It's going to be so fun."

"Where is it?" Spencer asked.

"Philly, and guess where we are sitting." Hanna teased.

"Please say the front." Caleb said.

"Yes, please say we're sitting there." Emily said.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"I kinda want them to play teenage dirtbag." Aria said.

…

"Hey, how was your marking?" Aria asked, walking into Ezra's apartment, and sitting on the couch.

"It was kinda boring, but yours brightened it up a bit." Ezra replied, kissing her hello. "How was Spencer's?"

"Hanna and Toby had a cooking competition, Toby won, and the six of us are going to a concert on Friday thanks to Hanna."

"What concert?"

"All time low." Ezra looked at her lips. She giggled. "I think you need a proper hello kiss."

"Mhm. Yeah I think I do," he murmured, and he started kissing her neck. He slightly brushed up her shirt a bit, and saw a huge yellow bruise. He retracted his lips, and examined the bruise further. "Aria…" She bit her lip, and her gaze moved downwards, at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered to him, her voice raw with the sudden revelation. He gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Aria. I understand that you didn't tell me. You're going through a lot at the moment, and I know it's hard for you. You're blowing it over your shoulder, but I know it's at the back of your mind." Aria nodded, and inhaled a shaky breath.

"I didn't want you to worry." He chuckled, and gently kissed her nose. He went back to examining the bruise.

"I always worry about you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, when I should have." He looked up into her eyes, and saw the fear in them. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Aria." She bit her lip, and tears clouded her vision. "You're safe, Aria. I won't let him hurt you. Ever again. Over my dead body." Aria nodded, and a small smile came upon her face.

"Can we watch a movie?" Ezra chuckled.

"Which one?"

"Strangers on a train. I'm missing my black and white movies." Ezra fake gasped, and put the disc in. He sat on the couch, and Aria snuggled up close to him. He put an arm around her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed this."

"Missed what?" He asked gently.

"You. Us. Both of us sitting on this couch watching a movie, and eating Chinese food. Well, I've been missing watching old movies as well."

"Why haven't you been watching them?"

"Jake said, that whenever he saw something in black and white on a screen he thought it was broken."

"If I was in the same room, I probably would've punched him." Aria chuckled, and nodded her head. They stayed in that position for the rest of the night, neither were hungry, and they were invested in watching the movie. When the credits started to roll, Aria's eyelids starting drooping, and soon she fell asleep. Ezra gently lifted her up bridal style, and walked over to his unmade bed. He placed her in, and took off his jeans and t-shirt. He got into bed, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process. She murmured something in her sleep, and moved closer to Ezra.

…

"_Are you sure your ex-boyfriend isn't the one you're afraid of?" Jake asked, as they had a five minute break. Aria fought the urge to roll her eyes. _

"_I've told you. I'm tiny, I'm an easy target and I need to get my mind off things." Aria replied, annoyed. Jake nodded, and walked back onto the blue mat. Aria walked in front of him, and his eyes turned black. He grabbed Aria's waist, and applied pressure to a certain spot in her back. She gasped at the sudden immense pain. _

"_Don't scream. You know what I'll do if you scream." He whispered, and forced her lips to his. _

Aria jolted awake after her nightmare. She sighed, and realized she was still in her clothes she wore to school. She took them off so she was only in her bra and pants. She turned her head to look at the alarm clock. One twenty-eight in the morning. _Great._ Were these nightmares ever gonna stop?


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra yelped, and out his feet upon the leather couch. Aria laughed at him, and he pointed to the floor. A spider was crawling around by the coffee table, and spiders scare the living daylights out of Ezra. Aria looked at the spider, and screamed. She jumped onto her boyfriend, who was almost shaking.

"Kill it." Ezra said, curling up into a ball. Aria giggled at him, and jumped onto the coffee table. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a spatula to kill it." Aria said, jumping onto the leather chair. She screamed, as her feet hit the floor, and she ran to the utensils drawer. She got out a spatula, and jumped into Ezra's awaiting arms. She handed it to him.

"W-Why did you give it to me?" He screeched, and she hit him with the spatula on the shoulder.

"Cause you're the guy. The guys are supposed to kill the spiders."

"Yeah, and guys aren't supposed to be scared of them either." Aria chuckled.

"Okay, I'll kill it. But, I can't believe you're making the girl kill the spider." Ezra gently kissed her lips.

"Good luck." He joked, and they both chuckled.

"You're making it sound like I'm going on a mission."

"You practically are. You're killing a spider, Aria. Doesn't that freak you out?"

"I'm not going to kill it."

"Then what are you going to do with it." Ezra asked, in a ball.

"Don't worry scaredy pants, I'm only gonna put it on the balcony."

"Shut up! I'm not a scaredy pants just because I don't like spiders. Everyone's got a secret fear." Aria rolled her eyes, and located the spider. She put the spatula on the floor, and let the spider climb onto it. She picked it up, and sat next to Ezra. "You said you were going to put it out on the balcony."

"I decided I'll have some fun with it." Aria teased, moving closer to Ezra every word. He got up off of the couch, and hid behind the chair. "Oh relax babe. I'll put it outside." Aria chuckled at her boyfriend, walked over to the balcony landing, opened the door, and gently put the spider on the floor. "Argh." Aria said, and shut the door. Ezra got up, and wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend.

"So, you now know my secret fear, which no one knows about. What is your secret fear?" Ezra asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Thun…" She started.

"No. I already know you're terrified of thunder storms, so it doesn't count."

"Ugh. Fine. I'm absolutely terrified of sharks. I have such a paranoid fear of them that I don't go into the water when I'm on holiday because I think they'll come and swim next to me and eat me."

"You know when we go on a holiday I'm throwing you into an ocean."

"You're not, because I'll actually kill you."

"I am, but I'm going to stay by your side, and make sure you don't get eaten by a shark."

"You're not making me wanting to go in the water with you anymore. Your basically saying that there are sharks in the ocean and that they will be circling around me, and you're not promising that it won't bite me you're just promising it won't eat me." Ezra chuckled at her.

"Well, if we go into the ocean, I'll protect you from the sharks."

"And I'll protect you from big bad spiders." Aria teased.

"Shut up."

…

"Have a good weekend, guys." Ezra called out to his class, and they all scurried to leave the room, especially Hanna, Emily and Spencer having an All Time Low concert to go too. Aria, however, stayed behind, wanting to have a chat with her favourite English teacher.

"You know there's a spider on your shoulder." Aria said, and Ezra attacked his own shoulder, until he heard her giggling. It was one of his favourite sounds. The other being her voice.

"You know there's a shark right behind you, and it's going to eat you." Ezra replied, leaning against his desk, smiling. She turned to look behind her, and he chuckle. "You're not even in the water, and you're terrified there's a shark behind you."

"What did I tell you? I'm terrified." He chuckled at her. "Just to let you know I'm staying over at Spencer's tonight after the concert."

"That's fine, but I think I need a kiss to last me all night." Aria shook her head, and was about to grab her boyfriend by the waist, but the door opened and Mrs Welch walked in. Ezra rolled his eyes, and Aria fought to keep in a giggle.

"Oh, hi Aria." Mrs Welch said, probably hoping to see Ezra.

"Hi Mrs Welch how can I help?" Ezra asked, annoyed at her, but covering her well.

"I was giving you the poem book back." She handed him the book, and scurried out the classroom.

"Biggest cockblock ever." Ezra groaned, and Aria laughed. She looked out the windows, and doors, and gave him a chaste kiss. He kissed back, but she pulled away. "Aria."

"We don't want to get caught." Aria said, poking him in the chest.

"But, with you, it'll be worth it."

"Not when you've got twenty years."

"I'm sure that'll be fine, when you're out there, running up to me when I get out." Aria shook her head. "You still coming over to mine tomorrow?"

"Of course, Saturdays our day, just you and me remember." Aria said, with a wink, and heading towards the classroom door.

"I hope it intends to stay like that Miss Montgomery."

"Oh it will." Aria said, her hand on the door handle. "Good bye Mr. Fitz."

"Good bye Miss Montgomery."

…

"Why the hell are you two smiling?" Spencer asked her boyfriend and her other best friend, as they emerged from the bathroom. The two boys chuckled. It was after the All Time Low concert, and for the finale they had confetti canons which burst confetti into the air. Caleb stuffed it into Hanna's handbag, and in result she stuffed it in his pants.

"You know the confetti Hanna stuffed down my pants." Caleb said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Emily replied, curious.

"Let's just say the man next to Caleb was very surprised." Toby said, chuckling. The girls all laughed.

…

"Just to let you know there's confetti on your bathroom floor." Caleb said, laughing. He'd just changed into pyjamas, - or what consisted of chequered pyjamas bottoms - and lots of confetti flew out of his trousers. They all laughed, and he lied down next to his girlfriend by the big red thing. Emily and Aria were sharing Spencer's bed, and Toby and Spencer were on the floor.

"I ain't cleaning that up." Spencer said, and they all laughed.

…

"You guys are still my alibis, right?" Aria asked on Saturday morning.

"Yes, and we have been since Hanna got ran over." Spencer replied, throwing a cushion at her best friend.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid."

"You shouldn't have said that with Caleb in the room." Emily said, and Caleb chuckled.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't of." Caleb said, smiling.

"Aww, crap. What's gonna happen?" Aria moaned.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Just happy you ain't in my English class." They chuckled at her.

"What, so I don't ask for an extra-curricular English problem." They chuckled at him.

"If you did, she'd probably kill you." Hanna said.

"Oh, but it'll be fun." Caleb said.

"Not for Aria." Toby said, and they chuckled.

"Anyways, Aria Montgomery dating an English teacher. But, I'm confused, what if Hackett finds out about you."

"Oh, he didn't for six months" Aria said.

"What if, his kid says something?" Toby said.

"Or Hanna does?" Caleb said.

"You ask for extra homework."

"Or you have a tutoring session."

"You're just naming scenarios in your head now, aren't you?" Aria said.

…

"Ezra. Just to make sure Caleb's not joining the English class is he?" Aria said, letting herself into the apartment, and saw Ezra sleeping on the bed. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to his bed. "Ezra?" She whispered, then jumped on him.

"Oh my god. If that's Aria, I hope a shark kills you." Ezra groaned, and Aria chuckled.

"Well, aren't you a lovely boyfriend in the morning."

"I've told you, I'll be more charming when I wake up." Ezra sat up, and stretched his arm. "What time is it?"

"Twelve. Why were you still asleep, you're usually awake by this time?" Ezra chuckled, and shook his head.

"Hardy came over, let's just say it was an unexpected visit, and I've got a bit of a headache." Aria shook her head, laughing. "How was the concert?"

"Really good. Hanna stuffed confetti down Caleb's pants, and the man next to him in the bathroom was very surprised." Ezra chuckled, and kissed his girlfriend gently on the lips. "Do you want some aspirin?"

"Please."


	9. Chapter 9

Aria and Ezra were currently sitting across from each other playing rock paper scissors. Aria was winning by two games. "What the fuck is that?" Ezra asked, as Aria's fingers wiggled in the air. She chuckled,

"It's fucking fire." She replied, and the couple laughed. "Fire beats everything. It burns everything."

"That's a terrible argument." Aria chuckled.

"I know, but I think we should just stop this, because I know you, and you'll cheat for the rest of the game after I did it."

"Oh, how you know me." Ezra said, pulling Aria onto his lap, and kissing her lips.

"So, I see you've recovered from that headache." Aria countered, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Because you're the perfect medicine." Aria rolled her eyes, gently kissed Ezra's lips, and sauntered into the kitchen, flashing him a wink. Ezra groaned, and walked over to Aria who was starting to make a late breakfast. "You little tease," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oops."

"I didn't ask you, but did you sleep okay at Spencer's." Ezra asked.

"I only had three nightmares, and I only woke Emily since we were sleeping in the same bed, I said sorry, but she said it was fine and we have our fair share of nightmares." Aria replied, turning around to face her secret boyfriend. "You see it on the news, and you know it happens, but you never expect it to happen to you."

"It's scary. I never thought it would happen in Rosewood in the least."

"And I never thought a teacher and student relationship would happen in Rosewood."

"Touché Montgomery. Touché." Aria giggled, and pressed a palm on his bare chest. He wasn't dressed, and neither was Aria. He was wearing chequered pyjama pants, and Aria was wearing his Hollis shirt which was practically a dress on her. The doorbell rang, she hid behind the kitchen table, and he answered the door. A normal routine, which they used to do, and now probably they would carry that on. He flung open the door, and there was Mrs Welch standing there. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he caught her look at a quick glance at his chest. "Mrs Welch. What can I do for you?"

"Mr Hackett said we are doing a joint class project, so I'm here to drop off some papers, and to make a start." Mrs Welch started.

"How did you get my address?" He asked, weary she might be a stalker, wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

"Hackett gave it to me." Ezra nodded, and looked over to the kitchen where Aria was still hiding. He could see her little frame, biting her lip, obviously scared they would get caught. "Can I come in? So we can start discussing it."

"Now's not a great time," he looked back over to Aria who was sitting on the kitchen table, swinging her legs. "I've got company for the rest of the weekend." Aria smiled. "I should really get back to her, so bye." Ezra shut the door, and walked back to Aria. "I stand by my word, biggest cockblock ever."

"She was looking at your chest." Aria observed.

"Yeah, at my amazing six pack."

"Don't get too cocky Mr Fitz." He chuckled. "I've heard you've got company for the rest of the weekend." Aria said, smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist, and Ezra wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Yeah, I do." Aria giggled, and attached her lips to his. "Move in with me." He whispered into the kiss. Aria pulled away shocked, and he looked into her hazel eyes, biting his lip.

"What?" Aria asked, not sure is she heard him right.

"Move in with me," Ezra said, running his hands up and down his girlfriend's arms. "Move in with me. I love you, and you practically live here anyways. So, will you?" She smiled, bit her lip, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll move in with you." Aria said, nodding her head. He chuckled, and kissed her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, she giggled.

…

"Hey Mum, can I come over to your apartment?" Aria asked, down the phone.

"Yeah, it's a Sunday though, are you sure you want to come over today?" Ella replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you."

…

"You know Ezra's my teacher again." Aria said, and Ella nodded.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, um, can you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Zach." Ella nodded again. "We're giving it another go."

"Oh right," Ella processed it. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am, I love him, and I know Malcolm will get in the way, but he's been really great through everything."

"Through what?"

"You know I was dating that guy called Jake, well one day, he forced me to…" Aria trailed off, looking at her lap.

"He forced you to what Aria?"

"He raped me."

"Oh sweetie…" Ella started, wrapped her arms around her now sobbing daughter. After twenty minutes of sobbing Aria had calmed down, yet she was still crying, and Ella was still holding her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," Aria whispered, curling up her legs. "I didn't want people to know, and I know you would tell Dad, and he'd twist it around and somehow blame Ezra." Ella laughed.

"That probably would happen, who else knows?"

"Ezra and just the girls know."

"Are you seeing a therapist, I think it would be good."

"I'm already seeing one, I'm having nightmares every night, Ezra offered the idea, and I said yeah."

"Wow, I thought you'd be stubborn."

"I wanted to get help, so, yeah."

"What's been going on with you and Ezra? I thought you guys would kinda be done until graduation."

"I guess we just missed each other. I don't know."

"Do you think it's going to be easier?"

"Simpler, yes. Easier, I'm not sure. I mean I love his apartment, and who knows but it might be good for us to actually go back to where we started, but with his son in the way, it might not be easier, but we might get through this, and I really want too."

"I'm worried about you Aria, you keep bottling things up, and why didn't you tell me everything sooner?"

"I don't know, I'm going off to college in a few months, and I feel like I need to grow up, and not running to you with every single problem."

"Aria, this isn't stubbing your pinkie toe on a piece of furniture. This is some big stuff."

"I know, but I feel like I need to grow up. I need to learn to be a grown-up."

"I know, but you'll always be my baby girl."

…

"How was your Mum's?" Ezra asked, as his girlfriend let herself into the apartment.

"It was good, we talked about college, and Jake, and you, the girls." Aria replied, smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, but are you okay with being in Rosewood, are you sure you don't want to get away. Get away from everything." Aria's phone beeped, and she checked it. **You can't get away from everything –A. **"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Aria, was it…"

"Yes, but you are no way near are you getting involved. I need to keep you safe."

"Yeah, and I need to keep you safe. So, don't go and protect me," Ezra chuckled.

"Girls usually ask for the guy to protect them."

"Yes, but do they get stalked. Listen, I can't have you hurt, especially when you're my teacher, and I can't visit you. Hanna wanted to protect Caleb, he came with us once, and he got shot."

"But he got better."

"What if he didn't," he was silent for a moment, chewing his lip. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be a bitch, it's just this is some pretty messed up deep shit with a person or people not afraid to kill people Ezra. They may have killed Alison. They killed Wilden, Garrett, and Ian." Ezra gently kissed her forehead. "These are people who don't care about us, all they care is about getting us dead. Everyone who saw Ali that night is ending up dead and soon it's going to be us."

"Don't say that, please don't say that, I can't live without you," Ezra whispered pulling Aria in for a hug.

"I can't live without you too, that's why you can't get involved."

"Alright, just promise me something. Don't die." Aria chuckled.

"What a way to be bland, babe."

"What you can't die, who else would look at my abs."

"Mrs Welch."

"Not funny, Miss Montgomery." He replied, lifting her up by the bottom of her thighs. She squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck instantly kissing his lips. He brought her over to the sink, and placed her on the edge. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, so much," she murmured, and opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue in. She smiled as his hand run up and down her thigh.

**Please give me ideas, I'm stuck on what to do next, and for some reason this was really hard to write. Review please.**

**Bye dolls**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedicated to Cory Monteith. I'll miss him deeply, but I'll never forget him. Rest in Peace Cory, and Stay Strong Lea**

A gun shot went off somewhere in school, and caused havoc in the English classroom Ezra Fitz was teaching. "Alright, everyone remain calm." Ezra said, when in reality he was shaking. He closed all the blinds, locked all the doors, and instructed the students to form a huddle with their friends. But, thank god for Ezra, Aria was in the class, shaking. Yes, she was shaking, but as long as he could see her, he was fine. He looked over at her, and she looked at him. So close, and yet not being able to touch her. Hanna was crying over the phone to Caleb who was trying his best to calm her down, Emily was biting her lip remembering the night she killed Lyndon, Spencer was on the phone to Toby telling him what happened and to get down quickly, while Aria was shaking, trying not to have a panic attack, and looking at Ezra. Grabbing his phone, he sent a text to Aria.

**Are you okay? – E **Aria looked at her phone, trying to breathe steadily. She glanced up at Ezra who was now counting heads, checking if everyone was there. She looked back at her phone, and tried to compose a message with her shaking fingers.

**Trying not to have a panic attack, are you okay? **Ezra felt his phone beep in his pocket, and instantly grabbed it out, and read over the message. He nervously glanced over at Aria who had her knees up to her chest, her head in her knees, arms around legs, and her back going up and down with the breaths she was taking. Spencer glanced up at him, and he mouthed: Is she okay? Spencer nodded, and replied by mouthing: She's fine, don't worry. He replied with a nod, sat on the floor, and grabbed his phone again, starting to compose another text.

**Just breathe okay, cause if you have one I'll probably blow our cover, and then you'd have to run up to me when I get out a jail. **Once Ezra sent the text he saw Aria smile, and bite her lip, writing another text to her favourite teacher.

**The new cop knows about us, remember ;) **Ezra silently chuckled to himself, and smiled.

**Then shuffle **Ezra typed back, and saw her hold in a giggle. He smiled, saw her whisper to her friends, look over the class, and quietly shuffled to her secret boyfriend, finding it hard wearing her heels. He rolled his eyes, and she smiled. After two minutes of silent shuffling from the corner her and her friends sat she was finally next to Ezra.

"I'm finding it really hard not to wrap my arms around you." Ezra whispered, and Aria nodded, sliding her hand across the floor slightly. He saw her hand, and placed his hand on hers. She closed her eyes, and brought her knees up to her chest. Ezra slightly squeezed her hand, putting it in his lap, as she breathed steadily. Both behind the desk, no student could see what was going on behind the desk. "Are you alright?" Aria nodded, shuffling closer to Ezra.

"Yeah, I'm scared." Aria whispered, taking off her heels, and breathing in a shaky breath. Ezra squeezed her hand, quickly bringing up to his lips, and then quickly bringing it back down to the floor. Aria smiled, slowly calming down, thanks to Ezra.

"It'll be okay," he reassured her, and she nodded her head, wanting to move closer to Ezra, but knowing that she would be well over her boundaries. And, it would stir trouble, a lot of trouble. Aria opened his desk drawer, and grabbed The Great Gatsby out of it. He shook his head. "I was gonna read that."

"I'm scared," Aria whispered, pouting, he shook his head, and let her have the book. She smiled, and when she knew no-one was looking, she gently kissed his cheek.

…

Mrs Welch came into the room**, **signalling the students could leave, and they raced out the room especially Hanna who jumped into her boyfriend's arms – without him being aware of it, but he did catch her none the less. Spencer ran to Toby's truck, were he was leaning against the bumper, anxiously biting his bottom lip, and Emily ran over to a pale Paige. While Aria stayed behind, pretending she had lost a butterfly for her earing, listening intently to their conversation.

"That was quite scary," Mrs Welch said, inching closer to Ezra. He smiled, and walked behind his desk, away from her, and packing up his satchel.

"Yeah, do you know who shot the gun?" Ezra asked, really wanting to know.

"No we don't, all we know is that the person shut the gun dangerously close to my classroom, and the poor Caleb kid was terrified."

"Of course he would be," Aria shot back, defending one of her best friends. "He was shot in the gut a few months back, protecting Emily, he totally has the right to be terrified." Aria said, standing up, and not forgetting that she was trying to find her butterfly, so she acted like she was putting it back in. Mrs Welch rolled her eyes.

"Well, I better get going." Ezra replied, wanting to watch old movies with Aria for the rest of the day and just unwind from the latest drama at Rosewood.

"I thought we could start doing the planning for the English project." Mrs Welch asked, secretly hoping to be alone with her crush, yeah, she had a husband, but, you know, it was Mr. Fitz. Ezra opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it.

"Oh, actually me and Mr Fitz have an after school studying session. I'm intrigued by the extra-curriculum work I've been doing." Ezra hid his smile, knowing that it had two meanings.

"So, if you excuse us." Ezra said, politely raised his hand to Mrs Welch saying goodbye, and swiftly walked out of the English classroom with Aria walking in front of him.

"Saved your ass." Aria said, walking out of school, still shaking.

"You damn right did," he replied. "And, I'm driving you, I don't want you to get into an accident."

"Ezra, people might see," she whispered.

"Screw 'em." Aria laughed, and eventually gave in, with Ezra saying she could pick up her car tomorrow.

…

As soon, as they entered the apartment, Ezra attached his lips to hers, and placed his hands under her thighs, and she immediately jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned, when his tongue entered her mouth, and his grip on the bottom of her thighs tightened. She tugged at his vest, pulling it over his head, their lips quickly attached again, as she worked at unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away, biting his lip, and shaking his head.

"We can't do this." Ezra whispered, and Aria bit her lip, confused. "You promised the cop, and I want you to get better before we…"

"I want to do this, Ezra. And, the cop doesn't have to know anything." Aria protested, and Ezra bit his lip, deep in thought. Eventually, he sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she whispered, toying with the loose thread on his shirt. He nodded, and kissed her lips chastely.

"Really?"

"Really."

**If you're a fan of Glee, like me, I'm sure you've heard about Cory's death. I've been crying since I found out the news, and listening to old Glee records. We need to stay strong guys, and pray for him, Lea and the rest of the Glee Cast. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you," Aria whispered. Ezra and Aria were now laying on Ezra's bed, a tangle of limbs, out of breath after some mind-blowing sex. Both breathing heavily, Ezra brushed a piece of wet hair out of Aria's face, which was stuck to it.

"For what?" He panted, drawing circles on his girlfriend's stomach.

"For doing that," she propped her left arm on the mattress, "I know you didn't think it would be good for me to do it, but it was, because I know that after Graduation I may not have been so sure."

"Why not?" He asked, but he didn't want to pressure her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd be more nervous after Graduation for some odd reason, and keep putting it off." Ezra nodded his head. "I'm sorry, you've had to put up with my mess." Aria admitted, shaking her head, and feeling ashamed that she had laid a lot of drama on Ezra thinking he could handle her.

"I don't mind. I just want you to feel okay in your own skin, and to not be scared to do things." Aria bit her lip. Moving closer to him, he wrapped an arm around her, and she placed her head and hands on his chest. Her head moving up and down rhythmically to the in-time of beats of his heart. She didn't know why, but she started crying. "Hey, babe, why are you crying?"

"I-I-I didn't… never… I never would have thought it would happen to me," she choked out, and he held her, while she cried. They stayed there for an hour. Ezra thinking of what he could do to make her feel better again. To be the same Aria without the crying. The Aria that didn't think it was her fault she was raped. The same Aria that he fell in love with. Not that he didn't love her now, he loved her forever and always. He just didn't like seeing her this way. Aria crying about how she was raped. He was stroking her hair, and their chests were pressed up against each other, creating a sheen of sweat between their two bodies.

…

"I'm sorry, about my crying last night." Aria apologized, as she leaned against the sink, a white ceramic mug filled with steaming coffee in her hands. She blew on it, not wanting to burn her tongue.

"It's fine, babe," Ezra said, pausing to take a sip of his coffee, "I don't want you to keep it all in or bottled up. I want you to be able to tell me anything," Aria nodded.

"I know," she circled her coffee cup with her pointer finger. It was a Saturday, they had the whole day to themselves. It was twelve o clock, both being tired from the late night activities, of the sobbing and the sex, they thought a sleep in was well deserved. "And, _I can_ tell you it. I guess it's hard to process the whole idea. Because the person who asked me if I was afraid you, is now the very person I am afraid of."

"There's no need to be afraid of him, anymore." Ezra moved closer to his girlfriend, putting his finished coffee cup in the sink he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She wrapped them around his neck, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, I needed that," she whispered into his ear. Closing her eyes, and hugging him tight.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

"Okay," she replied. He pulled away from the hug kissing the top of her head and forehead before grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him, faces just inches merely apart. "What do you wanna do today?" She asked him in a barely audible voice as she watched his line of sight travel down from her eyes to her nose to her pink mouth.

"I have an idea," he whispered, and she giggled, biting her lip. He leaned down towards her ear, "stop doing that it's turning me on." He pinned Aria to the kitchen side, placing a hand on either side of her hips, and attacking her lips with his. She giggled, and when she felt Ezra's hands on the bottom of her thighs, she jumped up onto the kitchen table top, and placed a hand on Ezra's neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he put his hands on her hips. She moved back, and fell into the sink. They both laughed.

"That wasn't so romantic." Aria said, tilting her head back, laughing. He laughed, and helped her up. She walked over to the couch, and laid down.

"Where am I going to sit?" Aria giggled. "Oh wait, I know." He lifted Aria above his head, laid down, and then laid her on top of him.

"Is that where you're gonna sit."

"Yup."

…

"Oh god, I can't believe we have stayed in this position for the whole day." Ezra said, chuckling. Aria laughed. "But you gotta agree it's kinda comfy." I laughed again.

"Yeah, it is, and out of interest, how many black and white movies did we get on Netflix?"

"Ugh, god, about a million."

"And, why do you have Netflix?"

"Should I be offended?" Ezra asked, in mock offense. I laughed. "Oh, well, I realized, that I don't have any Disney movies, and I thought, seven year olds like Disney movies and crap, and then I couldn't be bothered to buy all of them. But, I did buy all of them, do you see where I'm getting at." She laughed at Ezra's explanation.

"Yeah, can we watch a Disney movie, pwease?" Aria asked pouting.

"Which one?"

"Monsters Inc."

"Great," he said, "I was hoping you'd say that. It's only like one of the best Disney movies, like, ever."

"There's a sequel out like in a few days."

"I'm like dragging Malcolm to go see that," Aria laughed.

"I think Spence, Tobes, Hanna, Caleb, Em and I are going, but like I mean we shouldn't go on the same day, cause that'd be awkward, and then with Toby and Caleb."

"They know?"

"Relax babe, they can keep a secret? And, I swear to god, I want to punch that shaggy haired bastard in the face sometimes." He laughed, "I'll tell you when we're going, so we don't clash."

"What? Don't want to be in the same movie theatre as your boyfriend because you think you'll lose it," Aria laughed.

"Yeah, around about."

**I have no freaking idea why I updated again, ask yourselves not me, just know that your lucky bastards. Jokes. Review please **

**Bye Dolls**


	12. IMPORTANT AN

Hey, this isn't a chapter, but it's something important which you need to read. I got a review a few days ago, and it listed all my mistakes in this story, and it said that it made her sister gag, feel sick, and have indigestion. So, I guess I'm writing this, to see how YOU guys feel about this story. Because, I really don't know, and I'm not saying that lightly. That review really hurt me, and I'm just wondering if I should continue this story?

If you guys don't want me to delete this story, then I'll be happy to carry it on. But, i really want to know if you guys feel sick reading this, because I know I did when I was reading that review. I feel sick writing this right now.

Would you guys like this story to carry on?

Does this story make you feel sick?

I am really sorry to take time out of your day, because you have had to read this, but I really appreciate your positive feedback - in what ever form - it makes me feel better, and helps my low self esteem, and it makes my dream of being a writer even bigger, and makes me think that its even possible.


	13. Chapter 12

"How many words for slut?" Connor said. They were talking about Aria and Jake. How they had sex. That was all they knew. –A had written: Aria had sex on the first date with a guy named Jake on the board in the assembly. It wasn't partly true. She had had sex with him, but she was forced. And, it wasn't on the first date. Aria was in the boy's locker room, after Mike had confronted her in the hallway. So she had stormed into the locker room, glaring at Connor.

"Vous. Vous êtes un morceau de merde mensonge, qui veut attirer l'attention. Vous parler d'autres personnes vie sexuelle, parce que vous n'avez pas le vôtre, vous êtes bite est trop petite." Aria said, in perfect French. She knew he excelled in French, because he was in the senior class for it, with Spencer. Connor raised his right hand, and slapped it against her cheek, before he could even think of what he was doing.

It hurt. A lot. But she didn't show it. "I would give you that slap back if I thought you were a man, but you're clearly not." Aria said with disgust, turning around, but stopping. There was her favourite teacher standing in front of her. Her boyfriend standing in front of her. Obviously, he had witnessed the slap, due to the look of disgust and hatred showing on his face.

"Principal's office," Ezra said to Connor who smirked. "NOW!" Ezra said, sternly and raising his eyebrows at the teen. Connor walked off, heading to the principal's office. "Miss Montgomery, you're not supposed to be in here." Aria walked out, holding in her tears, and walking to the hallway where no one went.

…

**Looking for an all-nighter**

**I'm free for some studying tonight**

Aria deleted the mounds of texts that came piling in, teasing her about sex. She wiped away a tear. She didn't even want to have sex with Jake. She was forced. And, now the whole school thought she was a slut. First, having sex with her teacher. Apparently, they were more than just Scrabble buddies. They didn't even play Scrabble! Secondly, people thinking she willingly wanted to have sex with Jake.

None knew the truth.

They didn't know she was deeply, madly, insanely, passionately in love with her English teacher.

They didn't know she forced to have sex with someone who seemed harmless at first.

Another text popped in, and she threw her phone across the hallway. It fell to the floor, and she didn't care if it broke. Or if the screen had cracked. She buried her face in her hands, and soon felt a presence next to her. She turned her head, and saw Caleb sitting there. "Hey," he said.

"Hey." She replied, looking ahead of her, and biting her bottom lip. "You don't believe the rumours, do you?"

"If you think I do, then you know a lot less about me than I thought you do." She smiled.

"I was just curious."

"Why's your cheek red?" He asked her.

"I got slapped."

"Please say by a girl."

"Oh no, it wasn't. It was by the guy who started the rumour."

"Please say you slapped him back."

"I didn't. I said he wasn't a man, and that his dick was tiny."

"Aria?" Ezra called, and Caleb got up.

"Well, I'll let you have some time with your favourite teacher, and do some extracurricular work." Caleb said, and Aria groaned. Ezra chuckled.

"Go to class Caleb." Aria said, he shook his head, and walked out the door. Ezra sat down next to Aria, and she sighed.

"What about you? Oh, wait, you're already in class." Caleb said, and Aria smiled, shaking her head at him.

"You know you shouldn't listen to those jerks," Ezra said, and Aria nodded, already feeling her throat tighten up.

"I know, I shouldn't, but it's hard. They're saying I wanted to get…" Aria trailed off, and her phone beeped again, and she knew it would be another anonymous message asking her to have sex in one formation or the other. "And I didn't."

"I know you didn't. And, I know it's hard, but you don't have to listen to a word those assholes say. Is the therapist helping?" She hadn't told him anything about therapy. She didn't want too, and he didn't want to in any pressure her.

"Ish. I don't know, I think you're helping more than her."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good. But, I think I shouldn't be as affected as much as I am when they say I wanted to do it with him. I don't think I should be reacting as bad as I am when people bring up or I bring up that I was forced to have sex."

"You were forced to do something big, and you can be affected by it, and I don't mind." Aria rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't know you spoke French." Aria chuckled with him, looping an arm around his.

"Oh, I savour it. Spencer doesn't know I'm that good." Aria said, smiling. She was only good at the insulting bit of French, not the good parts, but she wouldn't dare admit it.

"What did you say?"

"You. Are a piece of lying shit, who wants to get attention. You talk about other people's sex lives, because you don't have your own, you're dick is too tiny." Ezra laughed.

"Well he deserved, but you didn't deserve that slap. Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as what I've experienced. But the annoying thing is, it was the same cheek in which Jake slapped me. So, it stung quite a bit." Aria replied, touching her cheek, and rotating her jaw.

"You want to cry." Aria nodded, she'd been holding it in.

"Yeah, I do. Everything's a bit much for me at the moment. I mean, being forced to do something, apparently makes you a slut. I'm fine, if sleeping with a teacher makes me a slut, but not when I've been forced to do something." She croaked out, her hands shaking. He took her hands, and squeezed them.

"They don't know how in love we are." Ezra whispered, and Aria nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know," she said, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. "I know."

"Go home, yeah?"

"No, I'll miss my favourite lesson of the day."

…

"I'm going to put some ice on you cheek, okay?" Ezra said to Aria, and she nodded. She sat down on the couch, and tucked her feet in so she was in a cross legged position.

"Okay," Aria said, playing with thumbs. Her cheek was now stinging like hell, and she found it hard to speak. Ezra walked to the couch, and placed the ice on her cheek. She gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"It's cold. That's all," she said.

"Okay. If I wasn't your teacher, I would've beaten the crap out of Connor," Aria stifled a giggle, knowing Ezra was close to beating the shit out of him. "Why didn't you slap him back?"

"He wasn't man enough."

"Why did you let him slap you?"

"I thought that I should get it over and done with. I learned that with Jake. It's better to get it over with, than living in fear that they would do it another time, when you weren't expecting it. What was his punishment?"

"Detention. It's bullshit."

"Yeah, it is. I guess not everyone in Rosewood is as much of a gentleman as you," Aria said. Ezra kissed her head. "Can you take that off now, it's really cold." He took it off, got up, and put it in the sink. "Thanks."

"No problem, babe."

"No, thank you for everything you've done these past weeks. I don't think I could've gotten through it without you."

"It's what I'm here for, isn't it." Aria giggled, and put her legs on Ezra's lap, and rested her had on the arm rest. He slid off her heels, and started massaging her feet. Aria sighed in pleasure.

"I love you," she breathed out.

"I love you too," he replied.

**Well, turns out I AM going to continue this story. Thank you very very very very much for you reviews, I've seriously got the biggest smile on my face. This chapter, is inspired by the show, I had some tweaking, and next chapter will be up by Monday. I'm crap at French, so I'm sorry if i offended anyone. Thank you again for all your support, I'll give you a virtual hug each.**

**Bye Dolls**


	14. Chapter 13

"You're really going to play the piano for the school talent show?" Hanna said.

"Not perform, be a source of music. I need a break from everything here, so I thought just playing the piano would not start rumours about me having sex on the first date. Unless it's me shagging the piano." Aria said, grabbing her books in an awkward position.

"Here," Hanna said, and helping her small friend with her books. Aria smiled at her, as she closed her locker, and placed her books, under her arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but wouldn't Fitz help you unwind, and have a break from everything?" Hanna asked, and Aria rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he does help. But, he has a seven year old kid, he has meetings here, and then he can't punch people in the jaw if they make up a rumour about me, because he's a teacher here, and if he did, he'd blow our cover."

"Well, on a totally different topic, have you decided what College you want to go to?"

"New York, or Arizona. I haven't made up my mind, but I'm leaning towards New York, just something about being in a big city, where no one knows what happened to you, no one knows your name, or that you were and are being stalked. And, it's New York, you know. Have you?"

"Well, there's the Fashion institute, but there is UCLA. And, Caleb, really wants to go there, and I don't want to break up with him, and I can't decide whether I want to do Fashion in Cali, or go to a Fashion school in New York. And, I don't want to break up with Caleb, either." Hanna said, talking quickly.

"I looked into UCLA, and I happened to come across their Fashion programme, it looks really good. And, by really good, I mean GREAT." Aria said, not wanting Hanna and Caleb to break up, because she thought they were the perfect couple. Not to be cheesy, but she did.

"Alright, I'm going to ULCA?" Hanna decided.

"You can't decide what college you want to go to in five minutes Hanna."

"Yeah, but I was like ninety five percent on board with UCLA because Caleb's going, and we're gonna live together, but now I'm about a million percent sure that I want to go."

"This isn't living with your boyfriend, this is college where you learn."

"And, I will learn. I will learn how to make a good sandwich for Caleb while simultaneously going to Fashion lectures." Hanna said, and Aria laughed.

"Well, I'm sure, you'll make a very good sandwich for Caleb." Aria said.

…

Aria was sitting cross legged on the floor in her and Ezra's apartment – she had now moved in – and had a cup in her hand. Singing the lyrics of When I'm Gone, she started to do the cup song. Earlier that day, she had gotten the list of songs she was supposed to learn for the end of year talent show. The cup song was on it, oddly. But, yet she was still doing it, because she knew how to do it, thanks to Hanna. She would be crap if it wasn't for YouTube tutorials showing her the step by step routine of it. "I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?" Aria sang, managing not to mess up the cup song, for the first time, which was quite an accomplishment, because it took her over two hours to get it correct thanks to YouTube tutorials. "Phew." Aria breathed out once she had managed to sing and do the cup song. There was a knock on the door, she got up, and answered it.

"Hey, we got some news." Caleb panted.

"BIG news." Spencer said, and Aria nodded.

"What is the news," Aria asked.

"We found out that the person who shot the gun was –A. They did it to get pictures of you and Ezra to see if you went him over to him, and you did, so they snapped a few pics." Emily said, fine compared to Caleb and Spencer who had run up three flights of stairs. Soon, Hanna came by, breathing absolutely fine.

"So, is there a but, there's always a but with Caleb and computers. Come on, Ezra could get fired for this." Aria said, biting her lip.

"There is a but thanks to my amazing boyfriend." Hanna said.

"I hacked into –A's files, to see if I could delete them, and I did." Aria sighed. "But this is –A, we're talking about here, shim could have files in the lair, or on Mona's phone or anywhere they have bases." Caleb said.

"How did they even take pictures of us, we were behind the desk?" Aria asked.

"Guess who else is in that class?" Spencer said.

"Mona!"

"Yeah," Hanna said. "On a different matter when are we going to see Monsters INC?"

…

"Hey." Ezra greeted coming into his apartment. He didn't get a reply, and noticed his girlfriend was tucked up in bed, sleeping like a baby. He smiled to himself, and wondered why she was in bed. It was only seven in the evening. But, with the past couple days she'd had, it didn't surprise him that she was flat out fast asleep. He shrugged off his coat, and kicked off his shoes. Taking his shirt off, he walked towards his dresser, and pulled out some pyjama bottoms. He changed into them, and walked to the couch, getting some of the essays out of his satchels he began to work.

After two hours of marking, Ezra had finally finished marking the papers. Aria moaned, and turned on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light in the apartment. "Hey, did you have a nice sleep?" Ezra said, walking over to the bed, and sitting down on the edge. Aria sneezed twice, and nodded, answering Ezra's question. She sneezed again, and rubbed her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Aria replied, her voice croaky, and she sneezed again.

"Are you sure?" He asked, feeling her forehead, which was burning up, "you're burning up."

"I think I might have a cold," Aria said, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I'm going to get you some medicine, okay?" Aria nodded, and he went to get the medicine. He came back, and she took the medicine.

"It seems like you'll be taking care of me tomorrow, huh?" She asked with a slight chuckle in her voice, and he chuckled as well. Tomorrow was a Saturday.

"Yeah, but at least I'm spending it with you, even if it means running for your every need."

"Thank you." Ezra kissed her forehead.

"I want you to get some sleep." Ezra whispered, brushing some hair out of her eyes. Aria nodded, but hesitated before snuggling down into the covers.

"On one condition, you get in with me. I don't mind if you read or something. Just get in the bed with me," Ezra nodded, getting under the covers next to her. He was tired as well. She moved around on her side, and he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I love you," he whispered, and the apartment was soon filled with Aria's soft snores, and Ezra's occasional giggles.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think we need to watch Finding Dory as our next movie." Toby said. Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb and Toby were walking around the streets of Rosewood after watching the new Monsters INC movie.

"No! I was fine with monsters, but fish. No. No. No." Caleb said, and they all laughed.

"We're still going with or without you. It's not our fault you want to maintain your badass reputation." Emily said, laughing.

"It's fish, though."

"Yeah, but its Ellen speaking as the fish." Aria said. Her cold had got better, and a few days ago – which was Saturday – Ezra had taken care of her, and now it was eight o clock on a Thursday.

"So, you think suddenly because Ellen is the voice a fish I'll just magically come and watch a movie about fish." Caleb said, and they sat down on the green.

"Well, on a totally different topic. Has anyone heard Jo Jo's new song?" Hanna asked.

"Which one?" Spencer said.

"Sexy to me," Hanna said.

"I LOVE that song." Aria said.

"I know, I'm gonna play it."

"Oh god." Caleb groaned. "This song has been playing on repeat, it's stuck in my head, and it's so annoying."

"Don't pretend you don't love it." Emily said, kicking him, and Hanna played the song.

"Hey, look, he's singing along." Toby said, laughing.

"Well, in defence it's pretty good." Caleb said, shrugging.

"My boyfriend is the coolest." Hanna said, moving to lay on Caleb who was laying on his chest.

"Wait, is this the person who sang the song about leaving and getting out?" Toby asked, and the four girls laughed, and nodded their heads.

"I'm sick of this song." Caleb said.

"Well, a person is singing to it in the talent show so you'll have to suffer even more." Aria said, and Caleb groaned. "Oh, and they want someone to do computers."

"Oh, he's just gonna kill himself." Spencer said, and they all laughed.

"Why can't I just drop out of school? I mean I should've just become a carpenter when I had the chance." Caleb said.

"Caleb, you almost cut your fingers off in wood shop the other day." Emily said, laughing. They were partners for an extra-curricular day last week, and Emily had to save Caleb from death.

"Oh, and Aria are you going to prom?" Hanna asked, and Aria shook her head.

"Nope, I'm going to Philly instead." Aria replied. "But, I will vote for you and Caleb for prom king and queen." Caleb groaned again, which caused them to laugh.

"Okay, first of all a movie about fish, and now prom king." Caleb whined, causing them to laugh.

…

"Hey," Aria said, walking into the apartment. It was ten and it was getting dark – she didn't like the dark now, she didn't know if it had something to do with Jake, but she didn't like it. Well, she started to not like the dark the night Ali disappeared – all the girls did – but now she felt even more scared. Like Jake was going to pop out of a bush or something. It didn't give her a sense of security, even if she was with people she trusted her life with, she was scared something would happen.

"Hey. How was the movie?" Ezra said, pausing the movie he was watching. Aria took off her heels, and sat on his lap, resting her head on his chest.

"It was really good. We're going to see Finding Dory next week. But, I think Caleb is dying inside from the endless Disney movies," Aria said, and Ezra chuckled.

"I know it's a school night, and everything, but it's kinda early to be back isn't it." Aria nodded.

"Yeah I know. But none of us like the dark with everything going on. It's just everything bad happens in the dark." Ezra kissed her forehead as spoke, and stroked her hair. "And, I'm a bit tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked.

"What are we gonna do for prom? I mean we can't go to prom."

"Well, what about a prom of our own?"

"What?"

"I know this place in New York, and there we can be a proper couple. Because, who knows, you might be going there."

"Ezra… We can't go to New York for a day."

"What about a weekend. We can get away from it all. Be a normal couple." Ezra said, biting his lip. He knew she was contemplating it. That she was thinking of the pros and cons.

"Yeah, let's go to New York for a weekend."

"Thank god, I already bought the tickets," his girlfriend laughed as he said it.

"How did you know I would even say yes?"

"I had a hunch," she raised his eyebrows at him. "I would've tickled you into saying yes." Aria laughed.

"You wouldn't."

"I would," he said, and he started lightly tickling her. She laughed, as his hands roamed over her body, tickling her. She screamed with laughter.

"Stop, please. I need to breathe," Aria breathed out, and he stopped tickling her. She shot up from the couch. "Ha ha."

"You're a little sneaky monkey." Aria laughed.

"Monkey?"

"I couldn't think of a word." He moaned, and moved, so he laying on the couch on his back. "No come lie with me, and I will tell you what we will do for prom." Aria rolled her eyes at him.

"How do I know I can trust you that you won't start tickling me again?"

Ezra pouted. "You can't trust me?" He asked in a baby voice. Aria laughed, and walked over to the couch. Laying down on Ezra, she moved so they were chest to chest, face to face.

"So, what are we doing for prom?"

"I know this restaurant in New York, where you can get up and dance. So, it will be like our own little prom, but we won't be that dressed up like a normal prom. It can be a weekend away, from everything." Ezra said, joining his hands with his girlfriend.

"That sounds lovely. I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Ezra."

**God, this was hard to write. Ideas anyone? Please. I'm stuck. **

**Bye Dolls**


	16. Hiatus

This story will be on hiatus for about two weeks, because I am going away to Croatia, and won't have time to write. I'll try to update something, like, write something on the plane, but I don't know.

Bye dolls


	17. Chapter 17

"My sister got a groom, and I got my own house. What!" Spencer shouted over and over again, dancing around her living room/kitchen. She froze where she was when she heard someone cough behind her.

"See you've taking up rapping and dancing as a new career?" Caleb joked, smiling.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Spencer asked her best friends and boyfriend.

"Enough for footage on Facebook." Hanna said, laughing.

"I ain't gonna deny how freaking happy I am."

"Why are you happy?" Aria asked, getting a drink of water from Spencer's fridge.

"Melissa has got engaged, and I've got the barn." Spencer said, grinning. "Finally."

"After wasting a whole summer doing it, you got it after two years, you get it for a few months." Emily said. "I applaud you."

"Thanks Em." The youngest Hastings said with every word dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean," Hanna started.

"No!" Caleb shouted.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Hanna said, raising her eyebrows.

"You were." Aria said. "And we all know what that would be."

"What would it be then?"

"A sex joke obviously." Toby said, laughing.

"Shut up."

…

"Look who it is." Aria said, smirking. She was the only one in the hall, practising piano for the talent show, when Caleb came in.

"They're paying me." Caleb explained.

"You're Mum is rich, and you want money."

"Ah, my Mum pays for my apartment, however, she does not pay for Hanna."

"Yeah, but you like spoiling her." Aria said, and it was true. He liked spoiling Hanna.

"I do, but it costs."

"You guys are so cute seriously."

Caleb laughed. "By the way, do you know what I am supposed to do?"

"Computer work for the talent festival, I don't know. I've got the sheet music, and apart from playing the piano, I have no idea what to do." Aria said, and Caleb laughed. "What's the other reason you're doing?"

"I get to miss school, practically just texting Hanna and playing games."

"You do that anyway." Aria said.

"Yeah, but this time I won't get in trouble." Caleb said. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, anything."

"I got into Columbia. Full on scholarship." He blurted out.

"Wait. Columbia the university in New York?" Aria asked. He nodded. "Caleb, that's great."

"Yeah, I like, signed up, or whatever, in case Hanna chose Parsons, and she got into UCLA but I didn't. I don't know what to do."

"Columbia's a good school, Caleb. It's amazing that you got in." Aria said, happy for her best friend who got into an Ivy League school.

"Hello." Hanna said, entering the hall, and interrupting their conversation.

"Hello." Aria said.

"Hey gorgeous." Caleb said.

"Get out." Hanna joked, and sat on his lap. Aria and Caleb laughed. "How many songs do you have to do?"

"Twenty five." Aria said. "Such fun, but, you know, unless, I shag a piano, there will be no rumours about me. So I'm happy."

"Can't believe you're missing you're favourite lesson for this." Caleb teased.  
…

"Maybe you should use a dick as your microphone." Noel said. Aria rolled her eyes.

"I would use yours, but apparently it's too tiny to make a sound." Aria said, sniffling. She bit her lip, continuing playing the piano.

"You know you look hot doing that." Noel countered, and Aria froze. Her fingers stopped playing, her back became rigid, and her mouth became a frown. Jake had said the same thing.

"I do, huh?" She whispered.

"Hit a nerve there Montgomery."

"Yeah." She said, and her phone beeped. Checking it, she breathed in deeply, blinking back the tears.

**I'm sure this one won't rape you Aria –A**

She put her phone down, and let a tear fall onto the piano. She wiped it away as her fingers swept over the keys, playing a melodic tune. "Can you just leave me alone, please?" She croaked.

"Okay, Montgomery." Noel said, and walked out the hall. She sighed, and slammed the piano cover shut.

"You okay?" Ezra asked, sitting next to her on the piano chair.

"How much did you see?" Aria whispered, and wiped away her tears before Ezra could.

"Enough to know that you'd be upset."

"I know this is stupid, but the fact that it happened, it's actually just catching up to me." She said. "Is that bad?"

"It's normal."

"Oh, I can't wait to get to New York, have a weekend alone with you."

"The feelings mutual."

She smiled. "Get to class Mr Fitz."

"Right away Miss Montgomery." Ezra said, before giving her a kiss to the forehead. Aria smiled, as she watched him give her a wink before he left.

"Got you some food." Hanna said, coming into the hall.

"Why? There's a reason behind this, isn't there." Aria said.

"Yeah, I got into Parsons."

"Hanna! That's great."

"No its not." Hanna sighed, and sat next to her best friend, bowing her head, in defeat. "I don't want to break up with Caleb."

"Who says you are? Its five hours away on a plane, you guys can make this work. You guys haven't cheated on anyone, and you've made it through his endless trips to Montecito with you guys barely seeing each other. You guys could make this work." Aria said, smiling.

"How can we?"

"Cause if Ezra and I get throughout teacher and student relationship with many bumps in the road, you guys will probably get through this, with long distance."

"Hey Aria, have you seen Hanna?" Caleb shouted popping his head in.

"Here I am." Hanna said.

"I need to tell you something." The couple said at the same time. Aria hid her smile. "Same time, yeah?" Caleb asked Hanna.

"I got into Parlumbia." The two said together, Aria squealed, and they looked at Aria.

"I knew Caleb was going to Columbia since morning, and Hanna just told me, and you're so cute. I'll put my fingers in my ears while you have a conversation." Aria said, plugging her ears, she closed her eyes, while Hanna and Caleb had their conversations.

…

"This is the most nerve wracking moment of my life." Aria said, looking at her laptop screen. "My hands are literally shaking." She said to Ezra.

"Are you looking?" Ezra asked.

"No. Are you?"

"No, I'm too scared, what if you don't get in."

"I applied to Berkley and Columbia, so, I have two other options." Aria said coolly.

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm not. I'm trying not to drown in my emotions right now." Aria said shakily this time. "Do you think the email has loaded?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna open my eyes." Aria said, and opened the eyes. Ezra did the same, watching her as she read the email intently. And he watched when a grin covered her face. She put the laptop in, and jumped into his arms.

"I'm guessing you got in." Ezra said.

"Yeah." Aria squealed.

"It's great. You deserve it." Ezra said.

"On a full scholarship."

"Aria. That's amazing, more importantly you're amazing. And, I'll excuse you to dance around the apartment."

"Thank you." Aria squealed, got up from the hug, and danced around the apartment, letting out all of her excitement. "I got into NYU." She chanted over and over again, while shuffling around the apartment. Ezra was laughing from the couch, and laughed even more when she fell onto the bed.

"At least you landed on the bed." Ezra said, laughing, and walking over to the bed. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her into him, giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'm proud of you." He said.

"Thank you." She kissed his lips. "I just want to do something." She walked to the French doors, opened them, and walked out to the balcony. "I'm going to NYU you bitches." She screamed.

"God, I love you." Ezra said, pulling her in for a hug, when she shut the doors. She smiled at him, and slung her arms around his neck, and the two shared a kiss.

**Sorry, really. I've had the chapter written, I just couldn't be bothered to update. I'll update next week on Monday. **

**Bye Dolls**


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, I know you guys are all really excited about what colleges you're going too, but we need to get back to the lesson. Once we have you can shout out your colleges, okay?" Mr Fitz said to the lecture theatre full of seniors. He got okays back, and then Mrs Welch starting what they'll need to know for English.

"So, that's it, isn't it?" Mr Fitz asked the rest of the English department.

"Round about." Miss Montgomery said. "Okay, what colleges are you going too?"

"Parsons." Hanna shouted.

"Danby." Emily shouted.

"Columbia." Caleb shouted.

"Upenn." Spencer shouted.

"NYU." Aria shouted.

"Hollis." A few people shouted, and other colleges varied from Hollis to Tennessee.

"What are you guys studying there?" Mr Fitz asked.

"Law." Spencer shouted.

"English." Aria shouted.

"Maths." Another student shouted.

"Fashion." Hanna shouted.

"Computer science." Caleb shouted.

"Swimming and I don't know what else." Emily shouted, getting laughs. The rest of the seniors shouted their majors out.

"Two Ivy leagues. That's good." Mrs Welch said, and it was silent.

"Oh my god, Caleb that's us." Spencer shouted to him after about two minutes, and the seniors laughed.

"We're so awesome Spence." Caleb said, and high-fived her.

"Any scholarships?" Miss Montgomery asked, and Caleb, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer wooed. "Never would've guessed."

"Ha ha." Aria said.

…

"So, New York, still up for it?" Ezra asked Aria who nodded.

"Of course." Aria said.

"I never knew you could play like that, I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you could do this."

"Ah, well, you know, I've got hidden talents."

He chuckled. "I should get going." Ezra said, and kissed the side of her head.

"Get going to class Mr Fitz." Aria said, and he chuckled, and left.

…

"Slowly murdering myself." Caleb murmured to Aria who laughed. They were all in a practice, Caleb was doing the tech stuff, and Aria was playing the piano.

"Your pressing buttons, I have to concentrate." Aria said, looking at the keys. "We're gonna get gifts at the end of this."

"I'm getting paid, you mother fucker." Caleb murmured, and Aria laughed quietly. Mr Fitz entered, checking up on the practice, and Aria. He winked at her, and she smiled. "Ooh, look it's your boyfriend, or should I say your favourite teacher."

"I'd hit you, if I weren't playing with both hands." Aria said, and a few minutes later, sighed. "Done." She breathed, and took a drink of her water, and it went down the wrong tube, and she started sputtering and coughing.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked, laughing but a hint of concern in his voice.

Aria nodded, unable to speak. "Yes." She coughed out, and he laughed.

"If only there was an audience."

Aria laughed, but then started coughing again. "Anyways, you and Hanna, still going to that cowboy dance thingy?"

"Yes, sadly, I have to wear a cowboy hat."

Aria held in a laugh. "Poor little Caleb." She said in a baby voice.

"Well, Toby has to wear one too. And so do you, you're still going?"

"Of course. Ezra's doing the bar thing, so I have someone to stare at."

"Well, just don't kiss him in the middle of the dance floor. I'll lose my bet."

"OH MY GOD. You actually have a bet about us." Aria said, shaking her head at him. "With who?"

"With Spencer."

"Of course." Aria said. "Only you two would have a bet like that. And I don't even know if we'll actually kiss at graduation or something. We'll just do something, and sort it out."

"Should've made it that you'd kiss at graduation." Caleb said. "So freaking annoying. Spencer's probably gonna win, now."

"Aww, poor baby." Hanna said, coming in and sitting on his lap.

"Don't you have Gym now?" Caleb said, and Hanna looked at him.

"When have you ever known me to go to gym?"

"Good point."

…

"Well, you know, need to get my cowboy boots on." Aria said to Ezra who laughed.

"Do you even have cowboy boots?" Ezra asked, poking her side.

"Surprisingly, yes. But, I'll have to go to home number two to get them."

"Home number two?"

"We both know 3B, is more my home than where Dad's is."

Ezra smiled. "Will you be fine going back there?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know," Aria said, her nostrils flaring, and a lump in her throat.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Aria said, not looking at Ezra.

"Yeah, babe, it is. Its all okay."

"No, Ezra, its not, I was…" Aria trailed off. "Nothing's going to change that."

"Yeah, but, listen to me, sweetheart, you'll be able to get over it, in time. I'm not saying that it will be soon, but you will."

"How?"

"I don't know." Ezra answered honestly. "But, I know that you are strong, that you are brave, and that you don't care what people think."

"I care about what you think. So what do you think?"

"I think, that I love you, and I think, that I'm going to marry you, and that you're incredibly strong, brave and amazing. You don't care what people think of you, and you are your own person. And I admire for that."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you too." Ezra said. "I've got to go." He pressed his lips to her lips, but Aria pulled away.

"We might get caught."

"Screw it." He kissed her forehead, and then her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Meet you after class?"

"You got it." Ezra said, and winked before he walked away, sometimes glancing behind to look at a smiling Aria who was watching him walk away.

…

"Oh my god." Aria breathed, staring at the text.

**You have one hour to find her bitches –A**

"Does that mean…" Emily said, trailing off.

"I think so." Hanna said.

"Oh my god." Spencer said. "Where is she?"

"How do we even know it's her?" Hanna shouted. "It could be an A set up."

"But this is also a chance for us to see our best friend again." Aria said.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Emily said.

"We split up. Emily with Paige. Hanna with Caleb. Toby and me. And Aria with Ezra." Spencer said.

"NO! I am not getting him involved." Aria said to Spencer.

"Unless you want to be walking around a pitch dark woods alone. I think it's the only option."

Aria sighed. "I swear to god, if he gets hurt, its on you."

"Fine, but he won't. Think like its for Ali."

Emily sighed. "For Ali."

"For Ali." Hanna said.

"For Ali." Aria said.

"We'll meet back here in an hour, okay?" Spencer said.

"What if one of us finds Ali?" Emily asked.

"Meet in the middle of the woods in an hour. There's usually a clearing." Spencer said.

Hanna sighed. "Let's get to work." Hanna said and walked off to get Caleb, and then Spencer want to get Toby, and Emily went to get Paige, and Aria walked over to Ezra. She leant over the bar.

"Can anyone cover for you?" Aria asked.

"Yes, why?" Ezra said, leaning closer to her.

Aria breathed in. "Because we need to go on an A adventure."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to be walking around the woods alone. I need you to protect me."

"I think, that I'll be able to get a person to cover for me if you need protecting."

"Good, meet me outside." Aria said, and then walked outside waiting for Ezra who came out a few minutes later.

"So, why are we on this adventure?" Ezra asked, walking away with her into the woods.

"We've got about fifty minutes until we may be able to find Ali."

"So, she's alive?"

"We think so. Who else would she be? And why would the text say that we have an hour to find her."

"Do you want my jacket?" Ezra asked, already taking it off.

"I'm fine."

"Sweetheart, you're shivering."

Aria sighed. "Okay." He gave her his suit jacket, and she put it on. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Ezra said, and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Twigs cracked near them, and the familiar voices of Hanna and Caleb rang through the trees.

"Caleb, you still have to wear the cowboy hat!" Hanna said, and Caleb sighed.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to be riding into the sunset on a fucking horse." Caleb said.

"Scare them." Aria said, and they screamed at them, and Hanna and Caleb screamed, and Hanna put Caleb in front of her. Aria and Ezra started to laugh, and Hanna and Caleb glared at them.

"You do not do that!" Hanna shouted. "Oh my god, I just peed a little. I fucking hate you guys, you're so mean to us."

"I couldn't resist." Aria said giggling.

"The fact you used me as a shield." Caleb said to Hanna.

"Shut up." She said. "You would've gone in front of me anyways, and you know it."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I swear to god, if we bump into you guys again we will KILL YOU."

"Bit extreme don't ya think." Ezra said.

"The fact we're being stalked, someone else will kill you guys probably." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Aria and Caleb said.

"What, stating the facts, and we need to find Ali, so, goodbye." Hanna said, and walked off with Caleb going to find Ali.

"So, we might get killed." Ezra said, walking in the different direction with Aria.

"No, most likely, me."

"Shut up. I can't think of that." He grabbed her waist, pulled Aria closer, and pressed his lips to her temple. "I love you, okay."

"I love you too."


End file.
